Amor imposible
by Hannely Haise
Summary: Esta es una historia que trata sobre un amor que a simple vista parece imposible. Ella, una chica optimista, sentimental, bromista y con un corazon dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera. El, un chico demasiado serio y frio para su edad. Ademas de poseer una mirada penetrante, debido a su tragico pasado. Todo apunta a que son polos opuestos, pero no por mucho tiempo.
1. ¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki! ¡De veras!

_**Advertencias**_

 **1.-Bien, antes que nada, debo advertirles que este es un fic SasuNaru.**

 **3.-No tengo nada en contra del NaruHina o del SasuSaku de hecho estoy del lado de ambos.**

 **3.-No es un fic yaoi. (No me gusta para nada el yaoi. Pero respeto a las personas que sí, cada quien tiene sus gustos). Es por eso que en esta historia Naruto es 100% mujer y su nombre es Naruko.**

Lo se lo sé, muchos querrán golpearme por hacer a Naruto mujer. Pero no piensen que tengo algo en contra de él, de hecho es mi personaje favorito junto con Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Lee, Gaara, y Minato.

Pero verán, hace unas semanas uno de mis mejores amigos me pregunto que si alguna vez me había imaginado como sería si Naruto hubiera sido una mujer en vez de un hombre. Yo le conteste que estaba loco ya que Naruto es mi amor imposible del anime y la historia justo así como lo había hecho Masashi Kishimoto era simplemente perfecta.

Aunque para ser sincera esa pregunta me estuvo rondando algunos días, y me hizo llegar a la conclusión que no era tan mala idea. Después de todo no es muy seguido ver a una chica con la increíble personalidad que tiene Naruto.

 _Capítulo 1_

 _¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki! ¡De veras!_

-¡NARUKO!-gritaban un dúo de ninjas.- ¡Detente! ¡No creas que te podrás salvar esta vez! ¡Vuelve aquí niña!

-¡Ja!-exclamo la niña.- ¡Ya veremos eso!... ¡Idiotas!-dijo mientras comenzaba a dejar a atrás al dúo de ninjas.- ¡Nunca me atraparan!

Naruko Uzumaki era una niña de 12 años. Cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos azules, baja estatura para su edad y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Era una niña traviesa, con demasiada confianza en sí misma, alegre, optimista, un poco irrespetuosa pero con una increíble habilidad para expresar sus sentimientos.

-¡Lord Hokage! ¡Lord Hokage!-exclamo un Jōnin que entraba rápidamente a la oficina del tercer Hokage y hacia una reverencia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto.-Espero que sea algo importante.

-Mi lord…es Naruko. Naruko ha pintarrajeado por completo los rostros de los honorables Hokage.

-Mphh.- soltó el Hokage con pesadez. Detestaba que siempre le vinieran con las cosas que hacia Naruko. _Deberían tenerle más paciencia.- pensó._ \- Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces porque no lo han atrapado? Es solo una niña y ustedes Shinobi.

-Es verdad Lord Hokage, pero es que…

-Ya no es necesario molestar al Hokage.- dijo un ninja de rango chūnin que se acercaba a la escena.- Iruka-sensei, ya la atrapo.

-¡Suélteme!-gritaba molesta la niña mientras pataleaba por ser cargada como un saco de papas.

-No.-dijo firmemente el joven sensei.-Pienso llevarte hasta la academia. Se supone que deberías estar en clase. Además si te suelto, intentaras escapar y todavía no han terminado las clases.

-Le prometo que no escapare.- dijo la pequeña rubia haciendo un puchero.

-No Naruko.-dijo de manera gélida.- La última vez me dijiste eso, te creí y terminaste escapando. Así que no te bajare.-sentencio.

-¡No es justo!-exclamo.

 _En el salón…_

-Yo ya estoy cansado de esto Naruko. Has fallado tu examen de graduación dos veces.-dijo Iruka-sensei.- Mañana tendrás otra oportunidad, y no la estas aprovechando.

-Mphh.- soltó molesta la niña y volteando la cara.

 _-Con que esas tenemos.-pensó. Mientras fruncía el ceño.-_ Pues porque tú fallaste ahora todos tendrán que repasar el Jutsu de Transformación.

-Ay no.-dijo molesta una chica rubia de una coleta, su nombre, Ino Yamanaka.- Siempre tenemos que pagar por las tonterías de Naruko.

-¡Dios! ¡Todo esto es un fastidio!- dijo un chico que soltaba pereza hasta por los poros, el nombre del chico, Shikamaru Nara.

 _-Naru-chan, prometiste ya no meterte en problemas.-pensó cierta chica que poseía el Byakugan._

Hinata Hyuga se había convertido últimamente muy cercana a Naruko. Se habia convertido en una buena amiga para ella, ya que la primogénita del líder del clan Hyuga tenía una gran admiración por la joven rubia. Admiraba mucho la seguridad que tenía ella en sí misma y su forma de no callarse nada de lo que sentía. Eran cosas de las que Hinata carecía, pero estaba decidida a aprenderlas de Naru-chan, como ella la llamaba cariñosamente.

 _En el lugar de los rostros de los Hokage…_

-¡Rayos!-grito Naruko.- ¡Esto es un asco!-decía mientras era obligada a limpiar el desastre que había hecho a los rostros de los Hokage.

-¡No te iras a casa hasta que hallas limpiado completamente el desastre que hiciste!-sentencio severamente Iruka-sensei.

-¡Y eso a mí que!- ¡No es como que alguien me esté esperando en casa!-exclamo con cierta tristeza. Iruka-sensei lo noto y lamento haber dicho eso último.

-Amm…Naruko.-dijo suavemente el joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora, sensei?-pregunto molesta mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez, después de que termines, podríamos ir por un poco de ramen a Ichiraku, suena bien, ¿no?

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionada.- ¡Ahora si estoy realmente motivada!-exclamo alegre.- ¡Ya vera como lo limpio en seguida, Iruka-sensei! La niña se sentía muy bien con la compañía de Iruka-sensei, después de todo era de las pocas personas que no la miraba como si la odiara o le tuviera desprecio.

-Mmm esto está muy bueno.-dijo la niña con la boca llena.

-Amm… ¿Naruko?, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a los rostros de los Hokage?-pregunto el sensei con intriga demasiado aparente.- ¿Tu sabes quienes fueron ellos?, ¿Cierto?

-Claro que lo sé- dijo la rubia.- Ellos fueron los mejores Shinobi de su tiempo.- tomo el caldo que quedaba de su ramen y prosiguió.- Fueron grandes ninja, poderosos en batalla e imposibles de vencer. Eran lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿no? Además el cuarto Hokage fue el que salvo a la aldea del zorro de las nueve colas…Él fue el más sorprendente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?...

-Porque yo voy a ser más grande que cualquiera de ellos… ¡Yo! ¡Naruko Uzumaki! ¡La primera Hokage de esta aldea! ¡Una leyenda ninja! Entonces todos tendrán que dejar de tratarme mal y tendrán que verme hacia arriba. ¡De veras!-decía mientras apuntaba con sus palillos a su joven sensei y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

El joven Iruka solo miraba con atención a la niña. Debía de admitir que la pequeña tenía agallas para haber dicho todo lo que habia declarado hace unos momentos.

-Amm ¿Iruka-sensei?-pregunto Naruko.- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-¿Quieres otro tazón?-pregunto al ver que ya habia terminado. La pequeña solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Podría probarme su banda?-pregunto entusiasmada.- Por favor.

-Esta banda.-dijo señalando su banda negra con el símbolo de Konoha en ella. Ella asintió.- No, ¿Cómo crees? Solo podrás usar una, cuando te hayas graduado de la academia y apruebes tu examen, mañana.-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es justo!-exclamo.- ¡Quiero otro tazón!

El sensei solo atino a reír por la reacción de su joven alumna, a la cual amaba como si fuera su propia hija.- ¿Es por eso que te quitaste tu listón?-pregunto mientras la pequeña rubia solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Naruko siempre usaba un listón verde en la frente, el cual quedaba muy bien con su cabello dorado. No era una chica muy femenina, bueno en realidad no era para nada femenina. De hecho, cualquiera que la mirada dijera que era un niño si no fuera por su larga cabellera. La joven portadora del Kurama era hermosa aunque no lo mostrara a primera vista.

Vestía un pescador de color gris hasta debajo de las rodillas, a partir de ahí usaba unas calcetas como de red negra, las cuales le cubrían todo lo que quedaba de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. Usaba sandalias negras. También usaba una camiseta de manga larga color negro y arriba una chaqueta color blanco con rayas anaranjadas y con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda.

-Bien. Es hora de empezar con el examen final.- anuncio Iruka-sensei a sus alumnos.-Cuando mencione su nombre procederán al salón de exámenes. El examen final será, Jutsu de Clonación.

 _-¡No!-pensó Naruko.- ¡Esa es mi peor técnica!_ -Mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación _.- ¡Genial! ¡Voy a reprobar!_

-Naru-chan, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Hinata con preocupación al ver la reacción de Naruko.

-¿Ah?- solto al verse sacada de sus pensamientos.- No, no pasa nada…Hinata. De veras.-dijo mientras intentaba sonreír.

-Bueno, pero…

-Hinata Hyuga.- llamo el sensei.

-Suerte.- dijo Naruko al ver que su amiga daba un saltito asustada al escuchar su nombre.- _Tu nunca cambias Hinata.- pensó la rubia._

El examen final comenzó. Poco a poco empezaron a llamar a todos los niños al salón de exámenes. Todo el que entraba, aprobaba. Después de un buen rato, por fin llegó el turno de Naruko, fue la última.

 _-Muy bien, tú puedes. Solo concéntrate Naruko. De veras.-pensó la niña._

Naruko posiciono sus manos como era debido para poder llevar a cabo el Jutsu. Dejo fluir su chakra y este comenzó a rodearla mientras tomaba un color azul. Parecía que lo lograría.

-Jutsu de Clonación.- grito. Y acto siguiente apareció un clon no muy favorable. La niña al ver el clon que creo, opto por empezar a morderse las uñas, mientras que a Iruka-sensei le daba un tic en el ojo al ver tan deprimente clon.

-Naruko… ¡Fallaste!-exclamo el joven castaño.

-Ahh.-grito asustada al ver la cara de su sensei.

-Iruka-sensei.-dijo un joven que estaba sentado a su lado, captando la atención de Iruka y Naruko.- Es verdad, no lo consiguió como esperábamos, pero sus movimientos no estuvieron tan mal, y sin duda logro hacer un clon, tal vez deberíamos aprobarla. Este es su tercer intento y tú sabes cuánto desea convertirse en ninja. La pequeña rubia se entusiasmó al escuchar eso. Solo tal vez, solo tal vez, si se podría convertir en ninja.

-Mizuki-sensei.- dijo Iruka.- Los demás niños ya han hecho la réplica al menos tres veces, y fueron replicas efectivas.- se aclaró la voz.- Pero Naruko solo ha hecho una, y mírala...- todos concentraron sus miradas en la desfavorable replica que habia creado la rubia.- Es lamentable, no puedo aprobarla.

-Fue increíble.-dijo un chico que habia aprobado.

-Si lo sé, ahora ya somos ninja de verdad.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

La pequeña rubia miraba sentada en un columpio desde lejos a todos los aprobados. Todos los niños ahí se veían tan felices y alegres, estaban acompañados de sus padres. Naruko solo veía la escena con una cara que reflejaba tristeza total.

-Te cocinare todo lo que desees, tu solo di.- dijo una madre.

-Gracias mama.-contestaba el chico mientras abrazaba a la mujer.

-¿Puedes verla? Ella es la chica.-dijo una mujer con desprecio, refiriéndose a Naruko.

-Sí, escuche que fue la única que no aprobó.-dijo mirando a la rubia de manera fría.

-Mphh, pues se lo merece. Imagínate que hubiera pasado si se hubiera convertido en una ninja. Porque ella es la chica que ti…

-Shh. Recuerda que no tenemos permitido hablar de eso.

-¿Naruko?- dijo Mizuki-sensei .

-Ahh…-solto la niña al sentir que alguien la llamaba.

-Ven, hay algo que quiero decirte.-decia Mizuki con el propósito de que la niña lo siguiera. La rubia lo siguió dejando atrás el columpio en el que antes estaba.

-Sabes Iruka…Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.- dijo el Hokage sin expresión alguna en su rostro. El joven asintió.

-Iruka-sensei es estricto, pero no está en tu contra.-hablo Mizuki con el intento de darle ánimos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué solo a mí?-pregunto mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-El desea que seas fuerte con todo su corazón, pero eso jamás pasara si se te dan fáciles las cosas.-una ráfaga de aire hizo que todo su blanco cabello se moviera.- Él es igual que tu…sin padres, ni familia.

-Pero… esta vez, enserio deseaba graduarme.

El joven Mizuki-sensei sonrió.- Entonces creo que debo de decírtelo.

-¿Mmm?

-Esto es un secreto, pero voy a contártelo.

 _-¿Un secreto?-pensó Naruko._

Iruka se encontraba en su casa descansando. Ya era de noche y después de todo, habia sido un día agitado. El joven que yacía en su cama, comenzó a recordar lo que ese día le habia dicho el Hokage…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-Iruka…_

 _-¿Qué pasa, Lord Hokage?_

 _-Se cómo te sientes, tu creciste igual que Naruko…sin conocer el amor de un padre o una madre, ni el calor de una familia._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de eso, Iruka también empezó a recordar como sus padres habían muerto el día del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas. Pero su mente se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Despierta!-grito Mizuki del otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo el joven.

-Necesitas venir con Lord Hokage, ahora…Es por Naruko, ella se robó el pergamino sagrado.

-Hablas del pergamino del sello.- ¡No!-grito.

 _En un bosque no muy lejos de la aldea…_

-Así que, veamos.- dijo la pequeña rubia.- Esté es el primero, Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra… ¡Ah! No otra vez, ese es mi peor Jutsu.

-Lord Hokage, esto no es solo un juego, es un crimen.-decia un ninja.

-Ese pergamino sagrado tiene secretos que fueron sellados por el primer Hokage.-dijo otro.- Secretos que solo le conciernen a nuestra aldea.

-Si ese pergamino callera en manos equivocadas… temo que podría cambiar drásticamente nuestro estilo de vida.

-Bien, traigan a Naruko de una vez.-ordeno el tercer Hokage.

Naruko se encontraba sentada en el piso. Habia estado entrenando duro, así que se sentía cansada.

-Se acabó, Naruko.- dijo Iruka mientras se acercaba a la niña.

Naruko solo rio, su sensei solo arqueo una ceja.- No está mal, me atrapaste. Valla que eres rápido. Solo tuve tiempo de aprender una técnica.-dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-Ha estado practicando, puedo ver claramente cuanto se ha esforzado.-pensó._

-Escuche sensei…voy a enseñarle este increíble Jutsu y luego usted va a dejar que me gradué, ¿verdad? Y así todo estará bien. Así funciona esto, todo el que aprende una técnica del pergamino, aprueba.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto con intriga.

-Mizuki-sensei me conto al respecto. También me dijo dónde encontrar el pergamino y este lugar, de veras.

 _-¿Mizuki?-pensó._

Una ráfaga de kunais se acercaba. Iruka-sensei no tuvo tiempo de esquivar bien el ataque, pero sí de poder poner a Naruko fuera del alcance de ellos.

-Veo que lograste encontrar nuestro escondite.- dijo Mizuki.

-Con que así son las cosas, debí imaginarlo.-dijo Iruka mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¡Naruko!-grito Mizuki.- Dame el pergamino.- ordeno.

-Esperen un momento.- dijo temblorosa la niña.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-ahora simplemente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Naruko! No dejes que Mizuki tome el pergamino sagrado. Ese rollo contiene Jutsu prohibidos que pueden poner en peligro a la aldea.- esta vez fue Iruka el que grito.- Mizuki solo te utilizo para obtener el pergamino y tener su propio poder. La pequeña solo miro con enojo a Mizuki.

-Naruko…-dijo Mizuki-sensei.- Iruka solo está tratando de asustarte porque no quiere que tengas el pergamino sagrado.

-Ahhh.- solto la niña.

-Ya no mientas, Mizuki. ¡No dejes que te engañe Naruko!

-No, te diré quién es quien realmente esta mintiendo…

-¡No Mizuki!-abrió los ojos como platos.

-Han estado engañándote toda tu vida, Naruko. Desde el decreto hace doce años.

-¿Decreto? ¿Qué decreto?-pregunto inocentemente la niña.

-Todos lo saben excepto tú. Iruka trata de ocultártelo incluso ahora. El haría cualquier cosa por callarme la boca.

-¿Cuál decreto? ¿Por qué todos lo saben menos yo?

-¡No Mizuki! ¡No le digas! ¡Está prohibido!-grito con desesperación Iruka.

-El decreto es que nadie debe de decirte del zorro de nueve colas que está dentro de ti.

 _-¿Qué?-pensó. Repentinamente todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Porque todos la miraban con desprecio, de manera fría, porque nadie la aceptaba._

-El espíritu del zorro de nueve colas que mato a los padres de Iruka y destruyo nuestra aldea, está dentro de tu cuerpo.- Tu eres el zorro de las nueve colas.-grito mientras sonreía de manera triunfante al ver el rostro de la rubia.

-¡Detente!-gritaba Iruka.

-Todos lo han comentado en secreto y te han ocultado cosas toda tu vida. No se te hace extraño que todos te traten como te tratan, como si te odiaran por el simple hecho de estar viva.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-exclamaba la niña. Quería negarlo, pero no podía, todo apuntaba a que era verdad.

-Todos te odian y por eso nunca tendrás la aceptación que quieres.- Mizuki disfrutaba el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando la rubia.- Hasta tu amado sensei te odia.

Iruka se sentía impotente, Mizuki habla y hablaba, y él sabía que cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un kunai para la pequeña rubia. Poco a poco empezó a intentar a retirar los kunais que se le habían enterrado por el ataque de Mizuki.

-¡Ahora muere niña!-grito mientras se preparaba para tirar una shuriken de gran tamaño hacia la rubia. La niña vio lo que pensaba hacer y comenzó a gatear lejos de ahí.

-¡Naruko agáchate!-grito Iruka, ella obedeció.

La pequeña cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero no pasó nada. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se horrorizo.

-Ahhh.- solto con dolor-¿Naruko?-dijo Iruka-sensei.- Es…tas bien, que bue…no.-dijo con la voz entre cortada ya que él se puso como escudo para la pequeña, haciendo que la shuriken impactara en él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto la niña. Se supone que la odiaba porque arriesgar su vida así, por alguien que odias.

-Porque somos iguales, cuando yo perdí a mis padres…nadie se preocupó por cuidarme, no tenían tiempo para mí. Se les olvido que estaba ahí, bajaron mis calificaciones y me convertí en el payaso de la clase…yo solo quería que me vieran y se supieran mi nombre. Mi trabajo en clase no era suficiente para llamar su atención, así que hice muchas locuras y luego tuve que pagar por ellas.-empezó a llorar.- Fue muy duro, se lo que se siente Naruko. Estar en soledad, te lastima por dentro, yo sé que pude haber hecho más por ti, te quede mal…lo siento.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Él siempre te odio!-exclamo a lo lejos Mizuki. Habia escuchado todo.-Iruka es huérfano porque el zorro de las nueve colas mato a sus padres. El diría lo que fuera por que le entregaras el pergamino.

Naruko todavía no podía procesar toda esa información. Era demasiada y no solo eso, también era hiriente. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía quién decia la verdad, así que solo corrió, corrió lo más lejos que pudo de ahí.

-¡Naruko!-grito Iruka con el inténtento de que la niña se detuviera.-¡Narukooooooooo!

Mizuki comenzó a reír nuevamente y se acercó a Iruka.- Y tú sabes que cuando ella decide algo, nada la detiene. Ahora ella utilizara el pergamino y cobrara venganza de la aldea. ¿Ya viste esos ojos? Son los ojos de la bestia.-rio.

-No.- dijo Iruka mientras se quitaba la shuriken de la espalda.- ¡Naruko no es así!-decia mientras le tiraba con ella a Mizuki y el la esquivaba con facilidad.

-Eres un chiste.- solto con desprecio.- Luego que termine con la niña, y obtenga el pergamino vendré por ti.

-Esto no es bueno.- decia el Hokage al observar lo que habia ocurrido con Naruko, Iruka-sensei y Mizuki atreves de su esfera.- Mizuki tiene una gran boca. Esto es malo. Ha herido a Naruko como nunca antes.-sudo frio.- Si Naruko sigue viendo ese pergamino, el sello que mantiene al zorro de las nueve colas podría desatarse y la bestia podría salir, y si eso pasa…lo lamentaremos todos.

 _Mientras tanto en el bosque, Iruka habia logrado alcanzar a Mizuki…_

-Eres un tonto.- dijo Mizuki.- ¿Por qué sigues protegiendo a esa niña fenómeno? Por su culpa murió tu familia.

-No me importa lo que digas.-dijo Iruka.- Tu no pondrás tus manos en el pergamino. A lo lejos cierta niña se escondía detrás de un árbol y escuchaba atentamente lo que decían.

-Como si pudieras detenerme. ¿Qué no entiendes? Naruko es igual a mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Iruka.

-Ella quiere el pergamino para su propio beneficio y poder. Quiere vengarse, así son las bestias.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Iruka.

 _-Entonces es verdad…Iruka-sensei jamás creyó en mí. El también piensa que soy como las…bestias.-se dijo a sí misma la rubia._

-Así son las bestias. Pero así no es Naruko, ella no es nada parecido a eso. Naruko es única, trabaja duro y pone todo su corazón en lo que hace. Claro comete errores y a veces exaspera. Pero su sufrimiento solo la hace más fuerte. Eso es lo que la hace diferente a una bestia. Así que estas mal, ella no se parece en nada al zorro de las nueve colas. Ellas es ¡Naruko Uzumaki! De la aldea escondida entre las hojas.-finalizo Iruka-sensei. La joven rubia no creía lo que escuchaba. No sabía si reír o llorar. Pero se sentía feliz. Mizuki por otra parte se molestó.

-¿No creerás esa tontería? Yo te iba a dejar para después, pero cambie de opinión.-decia Mizuki mientras lanzaba su última shuriken gigante hacia Iruka.- ¡Muere!

 _-Así que…aquí termina todo.-pensó el castaño._

-¡Ahh!-grito Naruko, mientras le daba una patada en el rostro a Mizuki, y así logrando salvar a su sensei. Mizuki cayó al suelo.

-No está mal para una tonta.- decia mientras se paraba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre de su labio.

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi sensei.- dijo la niña.- Te mato.- lo amenazo.

-Ja! Que grandiosas palabras.- dijo Mizuki.- Si yo quisiera podría matarte con un solo movimiento.-sonrió de manera arrogante.

-Dame tu mejor golpe.- dijo de manera severa la pequeña rubia.- Yo te lo devolveré por mil.

-Quiero que lo intentes.- reto Mizuki.

 _-Bien, tú lo quisiste así.-pensó la niña._ \- ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!-grito. Miles de copias exactamente iguales a Naruto aparecieren alrededor de todo el bosque y comenzando a arrinconar a Mizuki.

 _-Esto es simplemente sorprendente. Ella acaba de lograr perfeccionar un Jutsu muy avanzado.-pensó Iruka.- Y tan solo en unas horas._

-¡Que! ¡Como hiciste eso! ¡Noooooo!-grito Mizuki al verse rodeado de tantos clones de Naruko que comenzaron a atacarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Lo siento.- dijo mientras reía la rubia.- Creo que me deje llevar.- ¿Estas bien Iruka-sensei?

-Ahh.- solto el sensei.- Si, estoy bien.- _Es sorprendente, quiere sobrepasar a todos los Hokage, y estoy comenzando a creer que tal vez si lo hara.-_ Naruko, ven aquí un minuto.

En la aldea de Konoha todavía no habia pistas del paradero de Naruko, los ninjas se comenzaban a preocupar.

-No se preocupen.- dijo de manera suave el tercer Hokage.- El pergamino está a salvo, Naruko lo traerá en unos momentos.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos, sensei?-pregunto con impaciencia la niña.

-Espera.-dijo mientras le colocaba su propia banda ninja de color azul en la frente.- Ahora sí, ya puedes abrirlos. Felicidades estas graduada.- dijo Iruka mientras le bridaba una sonrisa. La pequeña solo empezó a sonreír.- Y para celebrar, iremos a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

-¡Iruka-sensei!-exclamo alegre mientras le daba un abrazo y lo tiraba al suelo.

-¡Oye! Eso duele.- dijo sonriendo y aceptando el gesto de la niña.

 _Naruko, esto es solo el comienzo. Ahora todo empezara a ponerse más difícil, ahora que eres una ninja…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Bueno. Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy:'D ¡Gracias a Dios! Lo termine. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Pero bueno si les gusto o no háganmelo saber o si tienen alguna sugerencia también. Ademas en el siguiente capítulo ya saldrá Sasuke*-* Bien. Eso es todo:3**_

 _ **Mata ne, Sayonara n.n**_


	2. ¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru!

_-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos, sensei?-pregunto con impaciencia la niña._

 _-Espera.-dijo mientras le colocaba su propia banda ninja de color azul en la frente.- Ahora sí, ya puedes abrirlos. Felicidades estas graduada.- dijo Iruka mientras le bridaba una sonrisa. La pequeña solo empezó a sonreír.- Y para celebrar, iremos a comer ramen a Ichiraku._

 _-¡Iruka-sensei!-exclamo alegre mientras le daba un abrazo y lo tiraba al suelo._

 _-¡Oye! Eso duele.- dijo sonriendo y aceptando el gesto de la niña._

 _Naruko, esto es solo el comienzo. Ahora todo empezara a ponerse más difícil, ahora que eres una ninja…_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru! Y ¡Orientación ninja!**_

-¡Naruko!-exclamo el tercer Hokage, y mirando reprobatoriamente a la pequeña rubia que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio.- No puedo aceptar esta foto para tu identificación ninja.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué?-dijo enojada.

-Porque pareces una delincuente- decía mientras abría el folder donde estaba la foto de perfil de la niña y se lo mostraba.

-¿Y?-pregunto.- Aun así. No le veo nada malo a mi foto.

-¡Naruko Uzumaki!-exclamo molesto el anciano.- ¡Estas toda llena de pintura, estás haciendo una mueca horrible y pareces una delincuente! Y esa no es la imagen que queremos que refleje una kunoichi de Konoha.-sentencio.- Deberás tomarte otra.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!-grito de manera ofendida, mientras se paraba.- Trabaje mucho en encontrar un estilo que me hiciera ver ruda.- explico.- No pienso tomarme otra.-dijo de manera altanera y cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta foto es para entrenamiento ninja y misiones. Es la clave de tu futuro.-dijo el anciano.

-¡Ah está bien!-exclamo la niña.- ¿Cómo sabría que esto sería tan complicado?

El pobre anciano no le quedo de otra más que ponerse a masajearse las cienes. Naruko a veces podía llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza. Y para colmo empezó a sentir dos presencias, no muy favorables para ese momento. La de su nieto, Konohamaru y la de su ninja a cargo. Él sabía muy bien para lo que lo buscaba su nieto…

-¡Viejo, te reto!-grito un niño castaño, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Aparentaba unos ocho o nueve años y traía una shuriken, con la que pretendía "atacar" al Hokage. -¡Voy a vencerte y convertirme en el quinto Hokage!

 _-Konohamaru sí que es demasiado insistente.-pensó el anciano.- Este ya es su tercer intento de ataque esta semana._

 _-¿Quién es este enano?-pensó Naruko._

El niño corrió hacia su abuelo y alzo el brazo derecho, ya estaba listo para dar su movimiento. Por otra parte el Hokage se quedó como si no pasara nada, después de todo, eso no era nada para él. Por algo lo habían escogido para el puesto del tercer Hokage. Konohamaru ya iba a tirar la shuriken, pero repentinamente estaba en el suelo, debido a que había tropezado con los pies de la rubia.

-¡Oye tu niña!-grito con enojo el niño.- ¡Por tu culpa ya no pude atacar al viejo!-dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Estas tonto o que niño baboso!-contesto de igual forma mientras lo tomaba de la playera y lo alzaba hasta que quedaran frente a frente.- ¡Tú no te fijaste por donde ibas!-dijo mientras alzaba su puño.

-¡Honorable nieto! ¡Honorable nieto!-gritaba un Jōnin que se iba acercando a la puerta.- Oh honorable nieto.- suspiro de alivio.- Ahí está. ¡Oye mocosa! ¿Qué crees que haces con el honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage? Bájalo en este instante.- ordeno el ninja, su nombre, Ebisu.

-¿Nieto del tercer Hokage?- pregunto Naruko.

-Así es.- reafirmo el hombre y mirándola de manera fría.- ¡Bájalo ya!

 _-¡Ja! Se sorprendió de saber que soy el nieto del tercer Hokage. Ahora sí, me tendrá que bajar.-pensaba Konohamaru mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.-No se atreverá a ponerme un dedo encima.-_ ¡Oye que te pasa chica ruda! ¿Creí que ibas a golpearme?

 _-Esto terminara mal. Ha Naruko no le importara golpearlo aunque sea mi nieto.-pensó el Hokage._

-Te dije que lo bajaras.-exigió Ebisu.- _Teníamos que toparnos con la portadora del zorro de nueve colas.- pensó molesto._

-¡No me importa si es tu abuelo! ¡De veras!- dijo la pequeña rubia. Mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Konohamaru y lo dejaba tirado en el piso, mientras que a este se lo ponían los ojos en forma de espiral.

 _-¡Ay! Esta chica es diferente.-pensó el niño._

-¡Honorable nieto!-grito espantado Ebisu y auxiliando al niño. El anciano Hokage, rio interiormente, no era muy seguido ver que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Konohamaru.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Naruko caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. El altercado que había tenido con Konohamaru la había hecho enojar bastante. Así que pensó…

 _-Que mejor solución para el enojo que un gran plato de ramen de Ichiraku.- se decía a sí misma la joven rubia mientras se imaginaba ya en el pequeño restaurante._

No muy lejos de donde caminaba la niña, se encontraba siguiéndola cierto niño castaño. Konohamaru había decidido escapársele de nuevo a Ebisu y seguir a esa niña que lo había golpeado aun sabiendo que era el nieto del Hokage en turno. Esa niña había logrado captar su atención y demasiado. Naruko había notado que Konohamaru la había empezado a seguir con un intento barato de camuflaje, que hasta el más tonto notaria.

-¡Ya sé que me estas siguiendo! ¡Así que ya basta! ¡De veras!-grito molesta la rubia. Al verlo escondido detrás de una manta, que hacía que se le notaran sus pies.- Es tan obvio que es patético.-dijo mientras casi le daba un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Me descubriste niña.-dijo Konohamaru.-Eres buena. Todos los rumores sobre ti son ciertos…eres fuerte. ¡Muy bien! Seré tu aprendiz y tú serás mi entrenadora.-dijo el niño que más como una petición, parecía una orden.

-¿Eh?-soltó la chica.- ¿Esto es una broma o algo así, no?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al cielo.

-No es enserio, necesito un nuevo entrenador.-dijo el pequeño.- Por favor enséñame jefa.-decía a manera de súplica.

-¿Jefa?-pregunto con incredulidad.

-Sí, jefa. Tú eres mi jefa.-dijo emocionado el niño.- Jefa, jefa, jefa.

-Mphh, bueno. ¿Cómo podría negarme?

Ambos niños comenzaron a caminar. Repentinamente a Naruko se le quito el hambre, la idea de tener un pequeño discípulo no era tan mala.

-Bueno…si quieres aprender a ser un verdadero ninja lo primero que debes aprender es a controlar muy bien tu chakra.-decia la rubia mientras era seguida por Konohamaru.- ¿Sabes que es, cierto?

-Claro que si.-dijo mientras sacaba un rollo y comenzaba a leer.- El chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier Jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia.

-¡Que!-exclamo la chica.- ¡Pequeño sabelotodo! ¡Lo supiste porque lo leíste! Mira puedes parlotear y parlotear sobre lo que es la técnica ninja.-tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió.- Pero todo se resume a dos cosas…Trabajo duro y valentía.-dijo mientras alzaba un dedo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo el pequeño.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora veremos lo que sabes. Muéstrame una transformación.

-¿Eh?-soltó Konohamaru.

-Una transformación, ¡De veras! ¿O no sabes hacerlas?-pregunto Naruko.

-Por supuesto que se. ¿Pero en que me transformo?

-Mphh, pues, pues…-decia mientras miraba por todos lados.- Ah pues, puedes transformarte en ella.-dijo apuntando a una chica que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Sera fácil!-exclamo el niño.- Aquí voy jefa… ¡Transformación!-grito.- ¿Y bien, si me parezco?-dijo el castaño transformado en todo lo opuesto a la chica que le había dicho Naruko.

-Pues… en la ropa si.-dijo la rubia.- Pero el cuerpo no es el mismo y la cara tampoco. ¡Es un Jutsu básico! ¡Deberías dominarlo muy bien ya!-suspiro.- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¡Entendido jefa!

-Sígueme. Iremos a otro lugar.-dijo la rubia.

 _ **0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Bien, este lugar se ve bien. Aquí hay muchas personas.-dijo la rubia.- Ves ese chico de haya.-Konohamaru asintió.- Intenta transformarte en él.

-Está bien… ¡Transformación!-grito el niño. -¿Ahora si lo hice bien jefa?

-No.-dijo la rubia.- Tienes que concentrarte bien en el físico de la persona. Ya te dije que es un Jutsu básico. Intenta esforzarte un poco más.

-¡Lo hare jefa!-exclamo el niño con determinación.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡De veras!-grito la chica.- Entonces vuelve a intentarlo.

-¡Transformación!

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _-Honorable nieto, ¿Dónde estás?-se preguntaba a si mismo Ebisu.- ¿Qué le ha hecho Naruko? ¿Qué estará tramando esa niña? ¿A dónde se fueron esos dos? Yo soy un Jōnin el nivel más alto para un ninja, además también soy un entrenador de elite para futuros Hokage. Cualquier paracito que se infiltre en mi estudiante, será destruido._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Oye ¿Y por qué esa obsesión que tienes con tu abuelo?-pregunto la rubia al niño ya que se habían puesto a descansar por un momento.

-Ah.-el pequeño solo soltó un suspiro.-Mi abuelo me nombro Konohamaru debido al antiguo nombre de la aldea, para que fuera fácil de recordar…pero nadie me llama con ese nombre, nadie en toda la aldea. Eso es porque cuando me ven, no me observan, solo ven al honorable nieto de Lord Hokage. Nadie sabe quién soy. Y ya no lo soporto, es como si no existiera… esa es la razón por la que quiero ser un Hokage ¡Para que sepan quién soy!-exclamo.

-Se realista.-dijo la niña. ¿Crees que la gente va aceptar a un enano como tú? Un niño no puede convertirse en Hokage después de un día o dos.

-¡Que!-grito molesto Konohamaru.

-No es tan simple.-aclaro Naruko.- Tu solo dices Hokage, Hokage, para ser un verdadero Hokage, ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hay que hacer? Dímelo.

Naruko sonrió.- ¡Tienes que vencerme a mí en batalla!

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Lord Hokage.-dijo Iruka-sensei.- Lo he estado buscando.

-¿Por qué motivo?-pregunto el anciano.

-Es sobre Naruko, ¿Volvió a presentar su fotografía para su identificación ninja? Sabe la otra noche la regañe, pero aun así, sigue muy radiante. Cree que ahora que será Genin, aprendiz ninja, la gente dejara de mirarla con desprecio.

-Temo que su sueño no se convierta en realidad.-dijo con tristeza.- La gente no cambia tan fácilmente.

-¿Eh?-soltó Iruka.

-El zorro de las nueve colas está dentro de ella. No todos lo saben por supuesto, solo los que pelearon con la bestia hace doce años saben la verdad. Yo decrete que nadie hablara de esto. Incluso los que susurraron fueren severamente castigados. Así que los niños de hoy no saben de nada de la conexión de Naruko con la bestia. Mientras los niños ignoren esto…habrá una esperanza para Naruko de ser aceptada.-dijo el anciano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.- Ese era el deseo del cuarto Hokage. Él quería que cuando Naruko creciera se le considerara una heroína.

-¿Una heroína?-pregunto.

-Sí, una heroína.- afirmo el Hokage.- Al ser sellado el zorro en su pequeño cuerpo y reteniéndolo, Naruko salvo a la aldea. Es por eso que es una heroína. Pero, desafortunadamente la mayoría de los aldeanos no lo ve así. Se dejan llevar por el miedo. Muchos creen que la bestia podría apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruko otros creen que Naruko es la bestia. ¿Tú sabes que dijeron los ancestros de esto?

-No, ¿Qué dijeron?-pregunto.

-Cuando la gente reniega la existencia de alguien y luego miran a esa persona…su mirada se hace gélida, tan gélida como una tormenta de nieve en el más duro invierno.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Te encontré.-dijo Ebisu desde un árbol _.- La portadora del zorro de las nueve colas.-pensó mientras la miraba de manera gélida._

 _-Esa mirada gélida, todos me ven de esa manera.-pensó la rubia._

-Así que honorable nieto.-dijo el ninja mientras comenzaba a acercárseles a ambos.- Es hora de irnos a casa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy aprendiendo en como vencer a mi abuelo para poder quedarme con el título de Hokage!-exclamo el niño.- ¡Así que no interfieras!-le advirtió.

-Un Hokage no solo debe ser un luchador.-decia mientras se acercaba más a Konohamaru.- También debe saber hacer Jutsu. Tú no sabes ninguno.-dijo mientras comenzaba a jalarlo para llevárselo.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!-comenzó a gritar el niño.

-¡Oiga!-exclamo molesta la pequeña rubia.- ¡Esta sordo o que! ¡Él no quiere irse!-dijo mientras tomaba a Konohamaru de la mano y lo apartaba del ninja.

 _-Esta escuincla sí que es una molestia_.- Mira niña, no te metas donde no te llaman.-dijo el hombre mientras volvía a tomar a Konohamaru.

-¡Pues me meto porque quiero! Y si no lo suelta en este instante ¡Sufrirá! ¡De veras!- lo amenazo.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que soy tan débil como Mizuki?-rio.- Yo soy un ninja de elite. Intenta lo que quieras. No funcionara.

 _-Usted lo quiso así.-pensó la niña._ \- ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!-grito.

 _-¿Qué?-pensó Ebisu.- Este es un Jutsu avanzado. ¿Cómo es que puede dominarlo tan fácilmente?_

A diferencia de Mizuki. Naruko solo necesito de 30 clones para vencer al ninja de elite. Digamos que haberse desconcentrado mientras la pequeña rubia hacia el ataque no fue la mejor estrategia de Ebisu.

-¡Cielos! ¡Eres grandiosa! Yo solo no me hubiera podido deshacer de ese odioso entrenador. ¡Por eso quiero ser Hokage! ¡Pero sigo cometiendo errores! ¿Qué puedo hacer?-dijo Konohamaru.

-¿Enserio sigues creyendo que es cosa sencilla?-pregunto la chica.- Para ser Hokage tienes que ser el mejor de todos los ninjas. Primero tienes que probarte a ti mismo para que todos crean en ti. Mírame a mí, ya he pasado por muchas. He sido despreciada, ignorada o tratada como si fuera un monstruo o algo por el estilo.-su semblante se ilumino.- Y aun así encontré a una persona que creyó en mí. Pero para encontrar a esa persona, tuve que caer en muchas ocasiones. Así que asegúrate de estar preparado.

-¿Preparado?, ¿Pero para qué?-pregunto confundido el niño.

-Para mucho sudor y lágrimas…mientras aprendes a ser un ninja.-decia Naruko mientras ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter.-Por cierto no es nada sencillo convertirte en un Hokage.-ella le brindo una sonrisa.- ¡De veras!

-Ashh.-soltó molesto.- ¿Quién te crees para venir a sermonearme de esa manera? Se acabó. Yo ya no seré tu aprendiz. De ahora en adelante seremos rivales.-empezó a reír.

-Pues de todas maneras no hubiera podido entrenarte, porque mañana empiezo mis estudios avanzados ninja.-le brindo otra sonrisa.-Pero acepto tu reto, y algún día, pelearemos por el título de Hokage… Así que debemos mirar hacia adelante…Konohamaru.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ya había amanecido. Y hoy era el gran día en que Naruko comenzaría sus estudios avanzados ninja como Genin. En cuanto abrió los ojos se dispuso a darse una ducha y después a cambiarse. Comió un poco de ramen instantáneo. Se puso su banda ninja y salió hacia la academia. Mientras caminaba se topó con Konohamaru.

-¡Muy bien!-grito el niño.- ¡Te reto Naruko Uzuma...-grito, pero se tropezó con su bufanda y cayó al piso.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Konohamaru?-pregunto la chica con una venita en la frente.

-Qué movimiento tan astuto, por eso te respeto como rival.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Yo no hice nada. Además no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir a orientación.

-¿Orientación?-pregunto.

-Así es, desde hoy soy una ninja ¡De veras!-exclamo mientras apuntaba hacia su banda con el símbolo de Konoha.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Naruko entro al salón y sus ojos rápidamente captaron a una mano que le indicaba que ahí había un asiento libre…Hinata. La rubia solo empezó a acercarse. Pero alguien más la llamo.

-¿Naruko?-dijo Shikamaru.- Los reprobados no pueden estar aquí.

-Abre bien los ojos Nara. Ves esta banda. ¿La miras?-dijo mientras señalaba la suya.- También me aprobaron. Seremos entrenados juntos, ¡Ja! ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?-dijo de manera victoriosa y sentándose al lado de Hinata.

-Mphh.-soltó el chico.- _¡Que problemática!-pensó. Y yéndose a su lugar._

-Naruko gracias a Dios también te graduaste.- dijo Hinata con emoción.

-Lo sé, aunque no fue nada fácil.-dijo mientras recordó todo lo que había pasado con Iruka-sensei, Mizuki y el pergamino del sello.- ¡De veras!-sin contar también que ahora sabia el porqué de que casi todo el mundo la odiara.

Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno iban entrando al salón…y como siempre, peleando…

-¡Yo primero!-gritaron las dos.

-Te gane de nuevo, Sakura.- dijo Ino.

-Ay por favor, mi dedo gordo del pie está delante del tuyo.

-¿Siempre eres tan ilusa? La pelirosa solo decidió ignorarla al ver a cierto chico de cabello color ónix. Sakura se dirigió a donde estaban Sasuke, Naruko y Hinata. Siendo seguida por Ino.

-Ah…buenos….días.-dijo Hinata al ver a las dos chicas que se acercaban como locas.

-¡Quítate!-dijeron las dos, mientras empujaban a la inocente de Hinata y esta caí al suelo.

-¡Hinata!-exclamo Naruko.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si.-dijo la chica poseedora del Byakugan.

-Las matare.-dijo con aura asesina la rubia.

-No, no importa.-dijo Hinata mientras la tomaba de la chaqueta.

-¡Muy buenos días, Sasuke! ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?-pregunto la ojiverde. No obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico.

-¡Quítate frente de marquesina!-grito Ino.- ¡Yo me sentare al lado de Sasuke!

-¡Yo estaba aquí antes!-grito Sakura.

-¡Pues yo entre primero al salón!-exclamo Ino. ¡Todos lo vieron!

-No yo me sentare junto a el.-dijo una chica.

-No yo.-dijo otra.

-Yo llegue primero, así que me corresponde a mí. Todas las chicas comenzaron a pelear por quien se iba a sentar junto al Uchiha.

 _-Despistadas.-pensó Sasuke._

-¡Oigan!-grito molesta Naruko. Atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso la de Sasuke. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era la gente como Sakura e Ino. Peleándose siempre por el mismo chico, Sasuke Uchiha. Además odiaba que por sus peleas afectaran a cualquier otro.- ¡Ninguna se sentara aquí! ¡Porque ya estaba Hinata!-declaro con enojo. Nadie se metía con las personas importantes para ella.- ¡De veras! ¿Pregúntenselo a el? Sasuke no dijo nada. Eso la enfureció.

-¡Oye idiota!-grito con llamas en los ojos la pequeña rubia. Mientras se para en la mesa y se ponía cara a cara frente a el.- ¡Contéstame cuando te hable!- lo miraba con un aura asesina, ya no le importaba matar a Ino o a Sakura, ellas serian después. Sasuke sería el primero en caer.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, tonta?-dijo de manera defensiva el Uchiha, se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos con las miradas. Las chicas solo decían cosas como "Deja de mirar así a Sasuke, Naruko" o "Muéstrale quien manda".

 _-¿Qué tiene de especial este chico? Solo veo a un tipo arrogante, altanero, egocéntrico y con muy mal carácter.-pensó la rubia._

 _-¿Quién se cree esta chica? Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarme así. Es una tonta.-pensó Sasuke._

Pasaron un buen rato con su guerra de miradas, hasta que un chico de las mesas de abajo accidentalmente golpeo a Naruko, haciendo que la pequeña rubia fuera a dar justo a los labios de Sasuke, el beso duro unos segundos.

-Oh lo siento, ¿te golpeé?-pregunto el chico que había sido el causante de que Naruko perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Ino.

-Yo ah…-dijo Sakura.- _¡Cha! ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Se supone que yo sería el primer beso de Sasuke! ¡Naruko me las pagara!-pensó la pelirosa._

-Cof cof cof…-Naruko y Sasuke empezaban a toser _.- ¡Qué asco!-pensó la rubia.- ¡Naruko! ¡Pagaras por esto!-pensó Sasuke_. Mientras comenzaban a limpiarse los labios.- Cof cof cof…

-Valla que raros.-dijo el chico que había ocasionado todo.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **¡Yai! ¡Segundo capitulo terminado!:') ¡Gracias Dios!:3 Bien, quiero agradecerles primeramente por sus reviews desde el fondo de mi kokoro, sé que solo fueron tres, pero para mí, esos tres significaron mucho n.n Ya que me han motivado a seguir con esta historia.**_

 _ **Nota 1: Espero que no les moleste que me esté guiando con los episodios del anime de Naruto, pero pues se me hizo genial hacer eso.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Respecto a lo de que Hinata se quede con Gaara, la verdad no lo sé. Había pensado en ponerla con Kiba, pero ahora que mencionaron a Gaara como posible pareja, me ha hecho pensar que no es mala idea. Pero solo Dios sabe que pasara.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy xD Nos leemos luego ¡De veras!**_

 _ **Mata ne, Sayonara uwu/**_


	3. ¡Transformándose en Sasuke!

_Pasaron un buen rato con su guerra de miradas, hasta que un chico de las mesas de abajo accidentalmente golpeo a Naruko, haciendo que la pequeña rubia fuera a dar justo a los labios de Sasuke, el beso duro unos segundos._

 _-Oh lo siento, ¿te golpeé?-pregunto el chico que había sido el causante de que Naruko perdiera el equilibrio._

 _-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Ino._

 _-Yo ah…-dijo Sakura.- ¡Cha! ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Se supone que yo sería el primer beso de Sasuke! ¡Naruko me las pagara!-pensó la pelirosa._

 _-Cof cof cof…-Naruko y Sasuke empezaban a toser.- ¡Qué asco!-pensó la rubia.- ¡Naruko! ¡Pagaras por esto!-pensó Sasuke. Mientras comenzaban a limpiarse los labios.- Cof cof cof…_

 _-Valla que raros.-dijo el chico que había ocasionado todo._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

" _ **Transformándose en Sasuke"**_

-A partir de hoy todos ustedes son ninja.- decía Iruka-sensei a manera de discurso.-Sé que tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas para poder llegar hasta aquí. Muchos retos y pruebas difíciles, pero eso no es nada. Lo que viene será mucho más difícil. Ahora solo son Genin, el primer nivel ninja.-sonrió.-Como Genin, serán agrupados en equipos de tres, y serán encabezados por un Jōnin o sea un ninja de elite.

 _-¿Ah? ¿Equipos de tres eh? Pues mientras me toque con Hinata y no con alguna de las fanáticas del Uchiha o el mismo, estaré bien.-se decía a sí misma la rubia desde su asiento._

 _-Ojala Naruko y yo quedemos en el mismo equipo.-pensó Hinata._

 _-Mphh equipos de tres… eso me retrasará.- pensó con molestia Sasuke._

-Humm, equipos de tres.- dijo Ino dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura.-Alguien tendrá que estar en el equipo de Sasuke. Me pregunto quién será.

-No tengo idea.- _Yo estaré en su equipo y tendrás que alejarte de él, bruja.-pensó la pelirosa._

-Queremos que todos los equipos estén balanceados en fuerza y habilidad.-dijo Iruka mientras sacaba la lista de los equipos.-En eso nos basamos para que los equipos quedaran así. Ahora anunciare los equipos…- Anuncio desde el primer equipo hasta el sexto hasta que llego al séptimo.- Equipo 7. Naruko Uzumaki.

-Ah.-soltó Naruko.

-Sakura Haruno.-dijo después el sensei.

 _-¡QUE! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-pensó con rabia, Sakura._

 _-¡No!-se dijo internamente la pequeña ojiazul.-De las fanáticas del Uchiha…ella es la más loca._

-Y el último integrante, Sasuke Uchiha.- Esta noticia alegro a Sakura, que no perdió el tiempo en dar un grito de victoria y burlarse de Ino, la cual, decidió ignorarla, aunque por dentro estaba hecha una furia. Naruko por otro lado, era otra historia. Estaba molesta, simplemente no quería estar con ellos, y mucho menos con Sasuke.

-Estoy perdida. _-_ dijo dramáticamente Naruko, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa que compartía con Hinata y Sasuke _._

 _-Mphh ¡Rayos! Teníamos que quedar en el mismo equipo.-pensó el Uchiha, viendo como la rubia dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.- Cree que es la única molesta._

 _-No me toco con Naru-chan.-pensó tristemente Hinata_.

-Equipo 8. Hinata Hyūga.-La chica solo asintió.- Kiba Inuzuka… y Shino Aburame.- Bien, ahora…equipo 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chōji Akimichi.

 _-¡No con ellos no!-pensó Ino mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza._

-¡Iruka-sensei!-exclamo molesta Naruko.- ¿Qué tiene que hacer una gran ninja como yo, en el mismo equipo con un torpe como Sasuke?

-Naru-chan, no…no digas eso.-dijo la heredera del clan Hyūga, en un intento de calmar a su amiga.

-¡Naruko, cállate!-dijo con un aura asesina la pelirrosa.

Iruka solo suspiro.- Sasuke tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos. Naruko, tu tuviste el peor.-odio decir eso.- Para crear un equipo balanceado tuvimos que poner al mejor estudiante con la peor estudiante.

-Mphh.-soltó molesta.

-Solo asegúrate de no meterte en mi camino…perdedora.-dijo el Uchiha mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

 _-¡Genial! Ahora ya me odia más que antes. Es un idiota ¡Si señor, eso es lo que es! Pero pagara por decirme perdedora y por haberme ignorado ¡De veras!-pensó la pequeña rubia.-No soy vengativa, pero el necesita una lección.-se decía así misma._

-Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros Jōnin.-dijo el joven castaño.-Hasta ahora, descansen.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-¿Naru-chan?-dijo Hinata.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto al ver que su amiga no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido del salón para poder descansar.

-¿Eh?-dijo la rubia.- Si, si me encuentro bien.

-¿Estas segura? Estas muy callada desde que salimos, y bueno…eso es raro en ti.-dijo la chica tornando su cara a una más preocupada.

-Bueno creo que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada.- decía la chica mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.-Es que…sigo sin poder creer que tendré que estar soportando al Uchiha y a su admiradora número 1.-decia mientras se sentaba en una de las muchas bancas que había por toda la academia.

-Oh, vamos Naru-chan.-dijo la poseedora del Byakugan mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica rubia.-Anímate, tú siempre has sabido lidiar con cualquier situación, y esta no será la excepción.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no sé si pueda soportar estar tanto tiempo junto a esos dos.

-Ya verás que si puedes, es solo cuestión de adaptarse.-dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-Eso espero.-le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Hinata?-Llamo la ojiazul.- Tengo algo que hacer.-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a pararse.-Te veo más tarde.

-Sí, está bien.-dijo la peliazul mientras su amiga comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿Oye Hinata?-dijo Kiba acercándose a la chica.

-Mmm si, Kiba-kun.

-¿Por qué Naruko está así? Es que… pues es extraño verla así, siempre anda hablando y hablando.-dijo el chico ya que había intentado saludar pero Naruko ni si quiere le respondió el saludo.

-Lo que pasa es que todavía no puede asimilar que tendrá que estar en equipo con Sasuke-kun.-explico Hinata.

-Oh es verdad, estará en equipo con Sasuke. Pobre Naruko. Tener que tratar con ese chico y con una de sus fanáticas….es traumanté el solo pensarlo.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Naruko se encontraba acostada en uno de los tanques de agua que estaban en los diferentes techos que había en toda la academia. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar las cosas que habían sucedido esa mañana. Primero, dos de las fanáticas del Uchiha habían tirado a su amiga al suelo, solo por sentarse con el chico de cabello negro. Eso la había llevado a defender a su amiga, ya que le querían quitar el asiento a Hinata. A causa de defenderla, termino peleando también con Sasuke y por un mal equilibrio y un golpe accidental de un chico de la mesa de abajo, termino besándose con él. Segundo, había quedado en equipo con Sasuke y con Sakura dos personas que le habían dejado más que claro que la odiaban.

-Ahhh.-soltó enojada la rubia.- Esto es un asco… porque de todos los chicos y chicas que hay en mi clase… ¿Por qué esos dos?-hizo una mueca.

La pequeña rubia opto por sentarse y comenzar a comer su almuerzo, ya iba a dar el primer bocado a su bola de arroz, pero algo capto su atención. En el edificio de enfrente se encontraba el Uchiha recargado en una ventana comiendo plácidamente. La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Haber, estamos en el mismo equipo. Así que tendrán que seguir mis órdenes, solo así funcionara esto.-dijo mandonamente Ino.

-Si si.-contesto Shikamaru.- _Solo así podrá funcionar esto, porque si no seguimos sus órdenes, se pondrá histérica.- pensó el chico domador de sombras. Esto será problemático._

-Porque no nos diriges a un buen restaurante, Ino.-dijo Chōji, quien comía una bolsa de papas.

-Esto será inútil.-dijo Ino, golpeándose la frente.

-¿Eh? Naruko….-dijo Shikamaru al ver a la pequeña rubia comenzar a acercarse a la ventana donde se encontraba Sasuke _.- ¿Qué estará tramando?_ Todos los integrantes del equipo 10 posaron su atención en Naruko que entro por la ventana y atacaba a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¡Naruko!-exclamo Ino.- ¡Si le haces un solo rasguño, serás mi enemiga para siempre!

La tabla que cubría la ventana cayo y ya no pudieron ver nada, pero si escuchar. Se escucharon varios golpes y un grito por parte de Sasuke "Naruko, tranquilízate" pero solo eso, después, todo el alboroto ceso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ino al ver que el alboroto había desaparecido.

Los tres chicos del equipo Asuma pudieron ver como Sasuke salía ileso de la ventana y se iba tranquilamente.

-Venció a Naruko sin si quiera soltar una gota de sudor.-dijo sorprendido Shikamaru.

-¿Qué esperabas? Naruko contra mi chico Sasuke, no hay competencia.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o'0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

En otro lugar de la academia Sakura se encontraba en una de las bancas comiendo su almuerzo, estaba un poco triste ya que no había encontrado a Sasuke para poder comer el almuerzo con él.

-Bueno, en realidad no hay mucha prisa…estaré por un buen tiempo en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, pero en realidad me hubiera gustado comer el almuerzo con el…-se decía la chica mientras terminaba su comida.

 _-¡Ahora sí! ¡Me las vas a pagar todas Uchiha! ¡De veras!-pensaba Naruko, la cual después de haber logrado engañar a Sasuke y atraparlo, se transformó en él.-Pero, veamos…Humm ahora que estoy trasformada en el…que puede hacer con su persona, que lo moleste…-pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba sin darse cuenta que pasaba cerca de la banca donde se encontraba la pelirosa._

 _-¿Ah? ¡Es Sasuke!-pensó emocionada Sakura.- Iré a hablarle._

-Oh Sasuke.-dijo la chica agudizando la voz, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de "Sasuke".

-¿Eh?-dijo la pequeña rubia y volviéndose a la pelirosa.-Yo no soy…-no termino lo que iba a decir.- _¡Que tonta! Tengo que recordar que estoy transformada en ese idiota, bien veamos que quiere…_ -pensó.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-En realidad si…Sasuke.-dijo la chica mientras la jalaba para que se sentara junto a ella en la banca.

-Bien…entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo secamente "Sasuke".

-Ay Sasuke tú siempre queriendo ir al grano…-rio un poco.-Estaba pensando que ahora que somos compañeros de equipo, no se podríamos, tal vez hablar un poco más, ya sabes…para conocernos mejor.-decía comenzando a sonrojarse.

 _-¡Rayos! ¿Ahora cómo me le escapo?-pensó.- Aunque…pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea. Tal vez ahora que cree que soy él, pueda saber que piensa exactamente de mi…bueno aparte de odiarme.-se dijo la rubia._ \- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué piensas de Naruko?-pregunto.

La chica se puso seria al escuchar el nombre de la rubia de ojos azules.-Naruko…ella sabe sobre mis sentimientos y apropósito interfiere.-decía al recordar lo que había pasado con Naruko y con Sasuke en la mañana.- Ella no entiende nada de mi…ni de nadie. Disfruta el hacerme sentir mal, ella…es tan fastidiosa.-soltó con enojo e hiriendo a la pequeña rubia.-Lo único que deseo, es que me aceptes Sasuke…solo eso. Y haría cualquier cosa por eso.-dijo mientras se volvía a sonrojar y se acercaba al rostro de "Sasuke" para besarlo.

 _-¡Tengo que irme de aquí!-pensó asustada al ver tan cerca de su rostro a la pelirosa._ \- Amm tengo que irme, luego vuelvo.-dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

-¿Ah?-dijo la chica al "verlo salir corriendo".-Él dijo que luego volvería. Ay no sé qué le apenaba tanto a Sasuke, tal vez necesita tiempo para mentalizarse.-dijo mientras sonreía.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**_

 _-¡Sakura sí que está loca! ¡Mira que intentar besar a un chico así! ¡Está desesperada! ¡De veras!-pensaba mientras buscaba donde ir a esconderse de la fanática del Uchiha._ -Aquí estaré bien.-dijo sentándose debajo de un árbol y volviendo a ser ella.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _-Baje mi defensa.-pensó molesto el pelinegro ya que la pequeña rubia lo había logrado engañar y tomar por sorpresa con sus clones de sombra, haciéndolo terminar completamente atado.- Pero sufrirá, ya van dos. Primero me besa y después esto…_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _-_ ¡Sasuke volviste!-grito alegremente Sakura al ver que se acercaba Sasuke.-No seas penoso niño tonto. ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Mentalmente preparado? Porque yo sí, y tengo muchas ganas…oye espera un minuto.-dijo al ver que el chico pretendía alejarse.

-¿Dónde está Naruko?-pregunto serio.

-Ashh.-hablo con molestia la chica.- Siempre estas cambiando de tema. _-¿Por qué rayos tiene que preguntar por ella?-pensó._ -Como sea no sé dónde este. Naruko solo quiere pelear contigo. Sabes porque es tan fastidiosa, porque no creció bien. Ella no tuvo padre ni madre, nadie que le enseñara lo que está bien y lo que está mal.-Sasuke se molestó por el comentario de la pelirosa, pero la dejo continuar.- Piénsalo…ella solo hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Si yo hiciera las cosas como Naruko, mis padres se volverían locos, y yo estaría en serios problemas. Pero si tú no tienes padres que te enseñen ¿Cómo lo sabrías? Es tan molesta y berrinchuda…esta tan sola.-finalizo.

-Sola.-dijo el chico remarcando la palabra.- Desolada…

-Eh.

-No hablo de los regaños o reprimendas de tus padres…no tienes idea de lo que significa estar solo...-apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Sasuke?-pregunto confusa.

-…porque tú eres fastidiosa.-dijo mirándola de manera gélida y retirándose a seguir buscando a la portadora del zorro de las nueve colas.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

- _Ahora que lo pienso bien…ya no le quiero dar una lección al Uchiha.-pensaba la chica aun debajo del árbol.- Creo que ya tiene bastante con sus fanáticas, además, si me vuelvo a transformar en él, tendré que correr el riesgo de toparme con alguna de sus otras admiradoras… y no quiero eso. Mejor me pondré a comer mi almuerzo. Por andar queriendo vengarme de él, ya ni comí…_ ¡Ah rayos! ¡Se me olvido que lo deje en donde estaba sentada hace rato! ¡Qué torpe soy!-grito molesta.- Iré a buscarlo, creo que todavía tengo tiempo.-decía la niña mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al lugar donde había dejado su almuerzo. Levanto su vista mientras corría, pero se topó con alguien que no necesariamente quería ver…-¡Ahhh, Uchiha!-grito mientras se paraba para no chocar con el.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo te escapaste?-pregunto.

 _-¿Uchiha?-pensó el chico.- Es la primera vez que una niña no me llame por mi nombre._ \- Use el Jutsu de escape.-contesto.- ¡Ni sude! Es una técnica demasiado básica.-decía mientras sonreía de manera triunfante.

-Ah.-soltó sin darle ya mucha importancia al chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto con aparente interés.- Transformarte en mi…-la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Eh.-dijo con nerviosismo. Esa mirada la había puesto nerviosa.-Creí que sería divertido ¡De veras!-decía mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado y procuraba echarse a correr de nuevo.

-Eso no contesta bien a mi pregunta-dijo tranquilamente y tomándola "delicadamente" del brazo para que no huyera.

 _-¡Que tipo tan más insistente!-pensó la pequeña rubia.-Tengo que escapar. Además…esa mirada me pone… me pone muy nerviosa y no sé porque…_

 _-_ ¿Y bien, me dirás sí o no?-dijo sin soltarla aun. La pregunta parecía más una orden que una petición.

-Bueno yo…-dijo la niña sin saber que decir.

-Tú que…-dijo el chico con el fin de que prosiguiera.

-¡Naruko!-se escuchó un fuerte grito por todo aquel lugar donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruko. Iruka la estaba buscando para regañarla ya que Ino le había contado que intento atacar a Sasuke por sorpresa. Bueno, en realidad más bien quería saber si se encontraba bien, después de todo Sasuke había obtenido el mejor promedio de todos y tenía miedo de que la hubiera llegado a lastimar. En cuanto vio a la rubia, suspiro de alivio al ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, pero después se molestó al ver que Sasuke la tenía agarrada del brazo.

 _-Mphh. Algo no anda bien.-pensó el joven sensei._

-Iruka-sensei.-susurro la pequeña. _No pudo haber llegado en un mejor momento.-pensó._ Sasuke todavía no la soltaba, no la soltaría hasta obtener una respuesta. Así que tendría que esperar hasta el sensei terminara de regañar a la rubia y se fuera.

-Naruko ¿Cómo es eso de que quisiste atacar por sorpresa a Sasuke?-pregunto seriamente Iruka-sensei.- Sabes muy bien que no debes atacar a tus compañeros.-el joven se calló esperando las quejas de la rubia.-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

-¿Sabe algo sensei? Usted tiene razón.-dijo la niña con "genuino arrepentimiento", sorprendiendo a Iruka-sensei y a Sasuke.-Estuvo mal hacer eso…debería castigarme por lo que queda del descanso. Es más yo misma me castigare ¡De veras!-decía mientras se lograba deshacer del agarre del pelinegro y salía corriendo de ahí, dejando confundido a su sensei y molesto a su compañero de equipo.

 _-¡Mphh! ¡Logro escaparse!-pensó molesto el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¡Maldita dobe!_

 _-¿Eh? Bueno…luego tendré que hablar con ella.-pensó el joven Iruka._

 _Continuara…_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **¡Gracias a Dios ya termine el capítulo 3! Oh see:D Creo que estuvo corto, pero algo es algo xD Bueno no:/**_ _**Quiero agradecerte desde el fondo de mi kokoro a esa linda personita que ha estado leyendo mi historia (Si hablo de ti, quien me dio la idea de que Hinata podría quedarse con Gaarac: )Es que no se tu nombre:/pero aun asi te gradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer está rara historia...Arigatitou uwu/**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo x'D**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego n.n Sayonara**_


	4. ¡Kakashi Hatake entra en escena!

_-¿Sabe algo sensei? Usted tiene razón.-dijo la niña con "genuino arrepentimiento", sorprendiendo a Iruka-sensei y a Sasuke.-Estuvo mal hacer eso…debería castigarme por lo que queda del descanso. Es más yo misma me castigare ¡De veras!-decía mientras se lograba deshacer del agarre del pelinegro y salía corriendo de ahí, dejando confundido a su sensei y molesto a su compañero de equipo._

 _-¡Mphh! ¡Logro escaparse!-pensó molesto el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¡Maldita dobe!_

 _-¿Eh? Bueno…luego tendré que hablar con ella.-pensó el joven Iruka._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **¡Kakashi Hatake entra en escena! ¡Es hora del examen de supervivencia!**_

-¡Ya se retrasó más de dos horas! ¡Que se está creyendo ese tipo!-gruño molesta la rubia.- Ya los otros equipos conocieron a su sensei y tuvieron alguna aventura o algo así, incluso Iruka-sensei también fue.

-¡Naruko! ¡Ya sabemos eso! ¡Mejor siéntate!-grito molesta Sakura. Ya se había cansado de ver a la pequeña rubia dando vueltas y vueltas como león enjaulado por el salón.

-¡No quiero! ¿Cómo es posible que siendo nuestro maestro, se tarde tanto?-decía mientras comenzaba a subir a una silla y colocaba el borrador de la pizarra sobre la puerta.- ¡Si esto le enseñara a no volver a llegar tarde!-exclamo.

-Es verdad, pero… ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo al ver lo que su compañera trataba de hacer.- ¡NARUKO!-gruño de nuevo.- ¡No deberías hacer eso, solo nos traerás problemas!

-Lo se.-dijo mostrando su sonrisa zorruna.-Pero eso es lo que se saca por llegar tarde... ¡Sorpresa!- La pelirosa solo hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Mphh.-soltó con molestia evidente el pelinegro.- Nuestro maestro es un Jōnin. Un ninja de elite. ¿Enserio crees que caerá con ese truco tan barato?-dijo, dirigiendo su penetrante mirada hacia la niña Jinchūriki y haciéndola temblar.

-Sí, Sasuke tiene razón. El sensei nunca caería con eso. Eres una tonta Naruko.- _¿A quién engañó? Esto será divertido.-pensó interiormente, Sakura._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

No muy lejos de ahí, cierto ninja amante de las novelas "Icha Icha Tactics" caminaba tranquilamente hacia el aula donde se encontraban los que tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían convertirse en sus estudiantes. Kakashi Hatake era un joven Jōnin de aspecto flojo y adormilado, con una voz tranquila y demasiado relajada para ser la de un ninja. Físicamente era alto, de piel blanca y cabello en punta color plata.

 _-Mphh. Ya se me hizo muy tarde.-pensaba el joven ninja.- Quizá no debí ir a visitar a Óbito y a Rin, hoy.-se decía a si mismo mientras su rostro empezaba a tornarse melancólico al recordar a sus compañeros caídos.-_ Bueno por lo menos ya llegue.-dijo mientras abría la puerta y le caía encima el borrador de la pizarra.

-Hahahaha.-rio con fuerza, Naruko.- Sabia que caería redondito.-decía sin poder parar de reír.

 _-No puedo creer que haya caído en ese truco tan barato. Empiezo a dudar de que sea un Jōnin.-pensó el joven Uchiha._

-Lo lamento mucho sensei, yo le dije a Naruko que no lo hiciera, pero no quiso escucharme.-dijo la ojiverde con preocupación de que por las bromas de la rubia ella pudiera salir afectada.

-Humm, ¿Cómo les digo esto?- dijo, tomando el borrador y poniendo cara de pensativo.-Bueno. La primera impresión que tengo de este equipo… es que son una bola de idiotas.-dijo de manera inexpresiva.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Humm muy bien, porque no empiezan por presentarse.

-¿Presentarnos? ¿Y que se supone que vamos a decir?- pregunto Sakura.

-Lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, algún sueño que quieran alcanzar, pasatiempos.-contesto el sensei.- Cosas como esas.

-¿Y por qué no empieza usted, sensei? Bueno para saber bien como decirlo.-propuso la pequeña rubia.

-Yo soy Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan, no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro, bueno nunca había pensado en eso, y respecto a mis pasatiempos, bueno, tengo muchos pasatiempos.

 _-Eso fue completamente inútil…básicamente solo nos dijo su nombre.-pensó la pelirosa._

-Bien, su turno. Tú, la de la derecha…comienza.-dijo dirigiéndose a Naruko.

-Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki ¡De veras! Lo que más me gusta es la ramen en tazón, pero enserio me gusta la ramen, e Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku. Lo que más odio son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que me sirvan mi ramen y mi pasatiempo favorito es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos. Mi sueño para el futuro es… convertirme en la mejor Hokage, entonces toda la aldea me respetara y dejaran de despreciarme y comenzaran a tratarme como alguien importante.-dijo alegremente la niña.

 _-Ha crecido de una manera interesante._ -Bien, siguiente.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta es…bueno el niño que me gusta es…-comenzando a sonrojarse.- Mi pasatiempo favorito es… ¡ay! Mi sueño para el futuro es…

-Bien.-dijo Kakashi-sensei.- ¿Hay algo que te disguste? _Las chicas de hoy en día solo piensan en chicos._

-¡Naruko!-exclamo la ojiverde.

 _-Eso ya lo sabía.-pensó la rubia.- Valla el Uchiha sí que la trae loca.- se dijo a si misma mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza.- Debería buscarse una vida._

-Y bien, por ultimo…

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Hay muchas cosas que me disgustan y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico.- dijo de manera fría y creando un ambiente tenso en el lugar.

 _-Yo solo espero que no se refiera a mí.-pensó con pesadez la ojiazul._

 _-¡Kyaa! Sasuke es tan sexy._

 _-Ah, tal como lo pensé.-pensó Kakashi._

-Bien.-Hablo el peliplateado para terminar con el ambiente que había creado Sasuke.-Cada uno de ustedes es diferente y tiene sus propias ideas. Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana.-anuncio.

-¿Y qué clase de misión será?-preguntó con entusiasmo la Jinchūriki del kyūbi.

-Un ejercicio de supervivencia.

-¿Ejercicio de supervivencia?-dijo la rubia.

-Yo creí que supuestamente ya no haríamos más ejercicios, eso lo hacíamos en la academia. Se supone que nos graduamos para hacer misiones reales y ya no más practicas.-alego la chica pelirosa.-Es por eso que estamos aquí.

-Esto no será como su entrenamiento previo.-dijo el Jōnin.

-Entonces, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es?-pregunto la ojiazul. Kakashi solo comenzó a reír.

-Oiga, espere ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Ella le hizo una pregunta normal.-pregunto con molestia la chica de ojos jade.

-Es que si les digo no les va a gustar.-contesto mientras aun reía.- De los veintisiete graduados que vinieron aquí, solo nueve serán aceptados como Genin. Los otros dieciocho serán rechazados y enviados de vuelta a la academia. En otras palabras este es un examen en el que apruebas o te regresas. Además las probabilidades de que reprueben son mínimas al 66%.-Sasuke solo hizo una mueca.

-¡Ahhh!-grito molesta Naruko.- ¿Entonces que fue todo eso del examen de graduación? ¿Trabajamos tanto para nada? ¡Esto es una locura!

-¡Debe estar bromeando!-exclamo Sakura.

-Ese examen solo fue para filtrar a los que tal vez podrían convertirse en Genin. El verdadero examen que determinara si pueden ser ninja de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas será el de mañana.-sentencio el Jōnin.-Así que los espero en el campo de entrenamiento correspondiente, a las cinco de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja.

 _-¡Esto no me detendrá!-se animó la rubia.- ¡Aprobare este examen! ¡De veras! ¡De veras!_

-Eso es todo, pueden irse.- finalizo el sensei.- Y una cosa más, mañana no desayunen o si no…van a vomitar.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes discípulos del ninja que copia, llegaban al campo de entrenamiento a la hora acordada y sin desayunar.

-Buenos días a todos, ¿Listos para el examen?-pregunto Kakashi-sensei, quien iba llegando con más de tres horas de retraso.

-¡OIGA, LLEGO TARDE!-gritaron furiosas la rubia y la pelirosa.

-Un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que dar la vuelta por el sendero largo.-dijo excusándose el peliplateado, mientras recibía miradas molestas por parte de sus tres alumnos.-Bien, les explicare como harán esto.-decía mientras les mostraba un reloj-alarma.-Esta puesto para que suene a las doce del mediodía. ¿Ven estos cascabeles? Su misión es obtener uno, antes de la hora indicada.-agitaba los cascabeles.-Si no han logrado quitarme uno de estos para antes del mediodía, se irán sin almuerzo y serán atados a aquellos postes, y verán como yo me como mi almuerzo.

 _-¡Noooooooooooooo!-se lamentó mentalmente Naruko._

 _-Él nos dijo que no comiéramos para hacernos el examen más difícil.-pensó molesto el pelinegro._

 _-Esto es injusto._

-Un momento. Usted tiene dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres.-analizo Sakura.

-De esa manera por lo menos uno de ustedes terminara atado y finalmente descalificado por no cumplir la misión…ese uno volverá a la academia.-hablo con una sonrisa satisfactoria el Jōnin.- Pero claro, cualquiera puede terminar suspendido. Pueden usar cualquier herramienta ninja, incluyendo la shuriken. Si no están preparados para matarme, entonces no serán capaces de a completar la misión.- ¿Listos? Y ¡Comiencen!-grito Kakashi, anunciando que el examen había empezado.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-¿Y bien, Iruka? No creo que hayas venido conmigo solo a tomar él te ¿O sí?-pregunto el tercer Hokage mientras analizaba minuciosamente al joven que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Naruko fue asignada al equipo siete.-se decidió a hablar el castaño.- Y el Jōnin a cargo de ese equipo es Kakashi Hatake. He oído de sus métodos de entrenamiento y…

-Ella te preocupa.-afirmo el anciano al darse cuenta de la preocupación del joven.

-Así es, Lord Hokage. También he escuchado de que Kakashi nunca ha aprobado a ni un solo alumno, y Naruko desea tanto en convertirse en ninja y…

-Te preocupa que Kakashi la repruebe y todos los sueños de Naruko se vean frustrados.-acertó una vez más el Hokage.-Iruka no debes de preocuparte tanto por Naruko, ella es fuerte y determinada como sus padres.-dijo con tristeza en su voz el anciano al recordar a Minato y Kushina.- Cualquier prueba que le ponga Kakashi, Naruko la aprobara eficazmente. Solo debes de tenerle más fe a la pequeña, después de todo, ella es la hija del Cuarto Hokage.

 _ **0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Bueno. Al parecer son buenos escondiéndose.-dijo Kakashi al ver como sus alumnos desaparecían en cuento dio la señal del inicio del examen.-Es algo fundamental para un ninja el esconderse con efectividad.

-¡Usted y yo en pelea limpia!-grito alegremente la rubia.- ¿Qué dice, he?-pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿He?-soltó confundido Kakashi.

 _-¡Tonta!-pensó Sasuke._

-¿Sabes? A comparación con los otros, tú eres un poco rara.

-¿Ha si? ¡Lo único raro aquí es su corte de cabello!-dijo mientras corría directo hacia su sensei. Kakashi por otro lado decidió buscar en su bolsa ninja uno de sus preciados libros de "Haciéndolo en el paraíso". Acción que hizo que la pequeña rubia se parara en seco y decidiera guardar distancia con el peliplateado.

-Técnicas de batalla shinobi, parte uno, Taijutsu.-dijo a modo de lección.-El arte físico.

 _-Taijutsu, pero eso es combate mano a mano, ¿Entonces por qué está buscando un arma en su bolsa de armamento ninja?-intentaba razonar la rubia._

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Que rayos!-grito al ver el libro de "Haciéndolo en el paraíso" en la mano izquierda de su sensei.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?

-Bueno…es que…usted… es decir… ¿Por qué está leyendo ese libro?-atino a decir.

-¿Por qué? Porque quiero saber qué pasa con la historia, por supuesto.-dijo de lo más natural el joven Jōnin.-Además, con lo débiles que deben de ser tus ataques, no importa lo que esté haciendo, no podrás darme un solo golpe.

-¡VOY A APLASTARLO! ¡DE VERAS!-grito con llamas en los ojos la ojiazul y volviendo a retomar su ataque. Golpe tras golpe era bloqueado por el peliplateado.- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Es mío!-exclamo al creer que ya lo tenía en sus manos.- ¿Ah?-dijo al ver que el ninja que copia ya no estaba frente suyo.

-¿Sabes Naruko-chan?-dijo de manera divertida.-No debes de darle la espalda a tu enemigo todo el tiempo.-decía mientras hacia una posición de manos.

 _-¿Una señal de manos?-se preguntó la pelirosa.- ¿Acaso es el signo del tigre? Es peligroso, podría destruir a Naruko._

 _-Esto es malo.-pensó con preocupación el Uchiha.-Esa posición de manos es para el Jutsu estilo de fuego. No solo está jugando con Naruko, si no que va a lastimarla.-_ ¡Naruko! ¡Quítate de ahí, va a destruirte!-grito.

 _-Sasuke…-pensó la pequeña rubia, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus bronceadas mejillas._

-Muy tarde.-anuncio Kakashi-sensei.-Es tu fin.-decía mientras la mandaba a volar patéticamente hasta el estanque.

-Eso no fue para nada una señal de manos.-dijo irritada la ojiverde.-Solo la empujo.

-Ambos son un par de idiotas.-dijo el pelinegro enojado y avergonzado a la vez por haber demostrado importancia a la ojiazul. Nunca se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera el, pero por alguna razón, ella empezaba a importarle, aunque fuera involuntariamente.

-Muy bien, ¿En dónde iba?-se preguntó el Jōnin mientras volvía a su libro.

-Gano esta, Kakashi-sensei.-se dijo la rubia.- ¡Pero ya vera! ¡De veras! Atacare desde el agua.-dijo mientras lanzaba un par de shurikens desde el estanque, las cuales fueron fácilmente atrapadas por el peliplateado.-Ahhh…ahh.-respiraba agitadamente la niña mientras salía del agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-le pregunto Kakashi mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.-Recuerda que si no me quitas un cascabel para antes de mediodía, te quedaras sin almuerzo.

-Ya se, ya se.-dijo molesta la ojiazul.-Lo dijo hace un rato.-Respiraba agitadamente.- ¡Pero le advierto que no me rendiré, sensei! ¡De veras!

 _-Por lo menos no se rinde tan fácil.-se dijo el peliplateado mientras sonreía de lado._

 _Continuara…_

 _ **¡Disculpen por haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo! Pero Gracias a Dios he vuelto:3 Pero pues…tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pues no podía dedicarme a escribir xD Pero no mas!:D Se que el capítulo esta corto, pero prometo que ya no me demorare meses en escribir el siguiente:v En fin muchas gracias por sus reviews:3**_

 _ **Psdt: Si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber, estare feliz de leer sus sugerenciasxD**_

 _ **Mata ne, Sayonara uwu**_


	5. ¡El veredicto de Kakashi!

_-Gano esta, Kakashi-sensei.-se dijo la rubia.- ¡Pero ya vera! ¡De veras! Atacare desde el agua.-dijo mientras lanzaba un par de shurikens desde el estanque, las cuales fueron fácilmente atrapadas por el peliplateado.-Ahhh…ahhh.-respiraba agitadamente la niña mientras salía del agua._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-le pregunto Kakashi mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.-Recuerda que si no me quitas un cascabel para antes de mediodía, te quedaras sin almuerzo._

 _-Ya se, ya se.-dijo molesta la ojiazul.-Lo dijo hace un rato.-Respiraba agitadamente.- ¡Pero le advierto que no me rendiré, sensei! ¡De veras!_

 _-Por lo menos no se rinde tan fácil.-se dijo el peliplateado mientras sonreía de lado._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **¡El veredicto de Kakashi!**_

 _-¡Maldito sensei ¡Maldito cascabel!-pensó la ojiazul._ -Primero me avienta al estanque para después colgarme de cabeza en este árbol…bueno, tal vez lo último haya sido mi culpa, pero aun así no debería de poner tantas trampas.

-Piensa antes de usar un jutsu o lo que sea que tu oponente pudiera usar en tu contra.-Decía el joven peliplateado mientras tomaba el cascabel que aún estaba tirado en el suelo.- Ah, y algo más. Si el anzuelo es tan obvio…no lo tomes. Además. Un ninja debe de ver a través de la decepción.

-¡Tsk! Eso ya lo tengo.- Bufo molesta.

-Te estoy diciendo esto porque es algo que no tienes.-Una gota bajo por su sien.- _Valla, sí que se molesta con facilidad.-_ Sasuke seguía escondido en el mismo lugar, y al ver que Kakashi estaba "distraído", decidió dar su primer movimiento en contra del ninja que copia. Unas cuantas shurikens se dirigieron contra el maestro dándole en uno de los costados y arrojándolo lejos aparentemente…

-Ahhh.-fue el grito de la rubia.- ¡Estas mal de la cabeza Sasuke! ¡Has ido demasiado lejos!-grito.

-Maldición.-susurro el pelinegro.-Un Jutsu de sustitución. Ahora ya sabe dónde me escondo. Debo moverme rápido.

 _-Sasuke se está moviendo, tengo que seguirlo.-pensó Sakura._

 _ **0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-Un ninja debe de ver a través de la decepción, si si ¡¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?!-se decía Naruko mientras cortaba la cuerda que la tenía de cabeza.-Bueno de seguro ya no caeré en otra de sus trampas.-dijo al ya estar en el piso.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Después de una serie de luchas por parte de Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke, unos cuantos desmayos por parte de Sakura, y de por fin poner en práctica las dos últimas técnicas de batalla shinobi. (Ninjutsu y genjutsu)…

-Ahahahaha.-reía con fuerza la ojiazul.-Sensei dijo que si no conseguíamos los cascabeles no podremos almorzar, pero si me como el almuerzo ahora no podrá hacer nada.-la rubia ya tenía su almuerzo sobre sus piernas, listo para comer.- ¡Vamos a comer!-exclamo.

-Hola.-Kakashi-sensei la había descubierto.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh.-un grito por parte de la rubia.-S-Solo estaba bromeando sensei.

-Buen intento.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Los gruñidos de los estómagos de Naruko, Sasuke y Sakura inundaban el campo de entrenamiento. Naruko estaba amarrada a un poste y no dejaba de patalear y exigir su liberación. Por ambos lados de ella se encontraban la pelirosa y el Uchiha.

-Bueno.-empezó a hablar el adulto presente.-Les tengo una noticia, no los devolveré a la academia…pero los voy a expulsar del programa permanentemente.-sentencio.

-¡Debe estar bromeando!-grito molesta la rubia.- ¡Si nos expulsa del programa nunca podremos convertirnos en ninja! ¡Usted dijo que si no aprobábamos su tonto examen nos regresaría a la academia, pero no dijo que nos expulsaría del programa! ¡NO PUEDE CAMBIAR DE OPINION!

-Lo hago porque ustedes no piensan como ninja.-cambio su expresión adormilada a una más seria.-Ustedes piensan como tres niños mimados ¿Al menos se han preguntado porque los pusimos en equipos? ¿Lo han hecho?

-Ehm ¿a qué se refiere sensei?-pregunto la joven ojiverde.

-Quiero decir que nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que se trataba este examen….ni siquiera lo sospecharon.

-¿De qué se trató?-intervino la portadora del Kyūbi con demasiado nerviosismo.

-Usen la cabeza.-explico fastidiado. Como era posible que ninguno de ellos entendiera. El trabajo en equipo era algo fundamental para un ninja, y ellos aún no lo entendían. –TRES personas en un equipo.-recalco el tres.- ¿Por qué creen que haríamos eso?

-Ahhhhh.-grito.- ¿Cómo rayos se supone que sepamos eso? ¡Nosotros no hicimos las reglas!-La pequeña rubia comenzaba a desesperarse y Kakashi-sensei no estaba siendo de ayuda con tantos rodeos.

-Es algo tan básico…Trabajo en equipo.-dijo al fin el joven de mascara.

-¿Trabajo en equipo?-soltaron al unísono.

-T-Trabajo en e-equipo.-tartamudeo la pelirosa.-ese era el chiste.

-Ese era el chiste.-afirmo.-pero ahora ya es muy tarde. Si los tres hubieran trabajado en equipo y venido hacia mí, tal vez lo hubieran conseguido. Pero ahora es tarde.

-Un minuto.-intervino el más serio de todos los presentes.-Los equipos son de tres personas, pero usted solo tenía dos cascabeles. De haber intentado atacarlo entre nosotros y conseguido los cascabeles, solo dos hubiéramos conseguido un cascabel, eso hubiera generado un conflicto y el equipo se hubiera fracturado.

-Exactamente. Yo quería enfrentarlos apropósito.

 _-¿Q-Qué? Cada vez entiendo menos a este tipo.-pensó Naruko._

-Yo quería ver si ustedes podían sobrellevar eso y poner al equipo antes que a ustedes…Un genin debe tener instinto natural para el trabajo en equipo. Pero a ustedes ni les cruzo por la cabeza.-hablaba a modo de explicación el peliplateado.- ¡Sakura! Tú estabas demasiado obsesionada con Sasuke. ¡Naruko! Tú hiciste todo sola, absolutamente todo. ¡Y en cuanto a ti Sasuke! Tú piensas que los demás no te llegan ni a los tobillos. -El aludido solo bufo molesto y desvió la mirada.-Las misiones ninja se llevan a cabo en equipo. ¡Por supuesto que se necesitan de habilidades individuales! Pero el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante, lo más esencial. Todo shinobi sabe eso. Cuando los individuos se sobreponen al equipo, esto solo puede terminar en el fracaso y la muerte.-su mirada se tornó seria.-En cada misión pones tu vida en peligro. El mundo ninja no es un juego de niños.-les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia un piedra de tamaño considerable.- ¿Ven esta piedra y los nombres grabados en ella? Todos son ninja que fueron honrados como héroes en nuestra aldea…ellos son un tipo especial de héroes…-un fuerte dolor aparecía en el pecho del jōnin.

-¿Y q-qué tipo de héroes son entonces?-preguntó tímidamente la más joven del grupo.

-…ellos son MS.-fue la seca respuesta del ninja.

-Oh súper genial. ¡De veras!

-Eso significa muertos en batalla, Naruko.-explico con pena la ojiverde. La ojiazul sintió tristeza inmediata ante la declaración. Sasuke solo se limitó a agachar la mirada y soltar un "Hmp".

-Esta es una piedra memorial. Los nombres de mis amigos más cercanos están escritos en esta piedra.-dijo con pesar Kakashi-sensei. El ambiente se tornó triste y melancólico por un momento, hasta que…-Esta bien, voy a darles otra oportunidad. Pero les advierto que va a ser mucho más difícil para ustedes. Tendrán tres horas para conseguir un cascabel, así que coman su almuerzo, pero Naruko no comerá nada.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamo molesta por lo dicho.

-Ese es tu castigo por romper las reglas. No debiste haber intentado comer por tu lado. Y si alguien intenta alimentarla…esa persona pierde instantáneamente.

-¡Ay no!-se lamentó.

-Hmp.

-Yo hago las reglas, y ustedes las siguen. ¿Entienden?-dijo fríamente.

Después de su última orden, el ninja que copia decidió irse y dejar a los chicos comer su almuerzo "en paz", bueno, por lo menos a dos de ellos. Sasuke y Sakura comían tranquilamente sus almuerzos. Naruko seguía atada al tronco y su pequeño estomago no paraba de rugir. Oh, como odiaba a su sensei en esos momentos. Su estómago volvió a rugir, pero esta vez el sonido fue demasiado fuerte haciendo que Sasuke la mirara de reojo. La jinchūriki se tensó un poco por la mirada de su compañero.

-Mmm.-suspiro con tristeza ¡No hay gran problema!-también capto la atención de Sakura.-¡Yo puedo estar días sin comer, incluso semanas! ¡De veras!-grito para no preocupar a sus compañeros, pero un ruido de su estómago la traiciono.-Ay valla.-susurro bajito para que no la escucharan, aun así el chico la escucho.

-Hmp...ten.-dijo el pelinegro estirando el bento que estaba en sus manos.- Naruko lo miro confundida y un leve color rosa se posó en sus mejillas. El chico lo noto pero decidió ignorarlo. Algo debía andar mal. Sasuke Uchiha le estaba ofreciendo de su almuerzo aunque eso le costara su oportunidad de ser un ninja. El chico más codiciado y arrogante de toda la aldea estaba siendo amable con ella. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Estaba casi segura que Kakashi-sensei la había metido en alguna clase de genjutsu o algo así.

-¿Qué esperas?-resoplo el Uchiha. Comenzaba a impacientarse y la cara de confusión de Naruko y el leve sonrojo que apareció en ella no lo estaban ayudando en nada. Lo hacían sentir raro.

-¿L-Lo d-dices enserio?-logro articular. Al parecer ya había salido de su trance.

-Sasuke no puedes hacer eso.-hablo la pelirosa.-No sabía si lo decía por celos al trato que le estaba dando a la rubia o por miedo a que Sasuke fuera expulsado del programa.-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el sensei, si haces eso…

-Kakashi no está aquí.- la corto.- Necesitamos conseguir esos cascabeles en equipo, y si Naruko tiene hambre va a estar débil y no será de ayuda. Eso perjudica al equipo y pone en riesgo la misión.

 _-…Oh…_

 _-…Sasuke…_

Sakura se sintió culpable por sus pensamientos anteriores. Lo importante ahora era que todo el equipo se encontrara en forma para poder conseguir esos cascabeles. Sus sentimientos no importaban ahora. Con un poco de duda imito la acción de Sasuke.

-Naruko…toma.-La cara de la rubia se tornó confusa una vez más, pero agradeció el gesto.

-Bueno, gracias a los dos.

-No nos agradezcas nada, tan solo tómalo Naruko.-dijo fastidiado el pelinegro. No le gustaba ser demasiado amable.

-Pero apresúrate Naruko.-Sakura le acerco más su bento.

-Y-Yo…yo no puedo tomarlo...-tartamudeo. Al parecer ambos chicos habían olvidado el pequeño detalle de que la rubia seguía atada al tronco. Por lo tanto no podía usar sus manos.

-¡QUE!-gritaron molestos.

-Tsk. ¡No es momento de que te hagas la fuer…-decía el chico.

-E-Es que sigo atada.-interrumpió tímidamente la ojiazul.-Y n-no puedo usar mis manos...lo siento.-explico avergonzada. Su cara competía con el rojo de una manzana. –Sasuke la miro con pena, había olvidado eso y ya la había comenzado a regañar.

-Entonces no nos queda otra más que darte nosotros mismos.-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, tomaba un pedazo de carne con sus palillos y se lo daba en la boca. La pelirosa estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero…

-¡USTEDES!-se escuchó. El causante de aquel grito, Kakashi-sensei. -¡Rompieron las reglas y ahora sufrirán las consecuencias!-comenzó a hacer señales de mano y una tormenta eléctrica comenzó a formarse sobre ellos. -¿Alguna última palabra?

-Pero usted dijo que…-la rubia se animó a hablar.

-¿Si? ¿Yo dije que?

-…usted dijo que los tres éramos un equipo y es por eso que…Sakura y….-miro al pelinegro.

-Estamos juntos en este equipo y vamos a hacerlo juntos.-El sobreviviente del clan Uchiha irradiaba determinación.

-Así es. Es por eso que le dimos de comer. Porque los tres somos uno mismo.-Sakura se unía a la causa.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡De veras!-El ambiente cada vez se ponía más tenso.

-Así que los tres son uno mismo.-una diminuta sonrisa empezaba a formarse debajo de esa mascara.- ¿Esa es su justificación? –Los miro por última vez. Sus caras seguían con la misma seguridad con la que habían hablado antes. Sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin podría tener su propio equipo genin….un equipo que entendía lo que es el trabajo en equipo.-Uhm, están aprobados.-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ah?

-Hn.

-Dije que están aprobados.-repitió.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-cuestiono la ojiverde.- ¿Cómo que estamos aprobados?

-Son el primer equipo que apruebo en la historia.-las nubes que se habían formado, ahora comenzaban a dispersarse, dejando ver el hermoso sol.-Los otros hacían exactamente lo que yo les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas. No sabían pensar por sí mismos. Un ninja debe ver atreves de la decepción.-recordó con alegría una vez más esas palabras que le habían dicho ya hace mucho tiempo, palabras que le habían ayudado mucho en su formación como ninja, palabras que nunca podría olvidar.- ~ _En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, es cierto, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo…son peor que escoria~_

-¡Sí!-La joven ojiverde estaba al borde de la emoción.

-Hmp.-soltó el Uchiha para ocultar su emoción.

-Naruko en cambio estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, claro.-Él es, bueno ya saben, alguien genial.-murmuro.

-Bien. El ejercicio acabo.-hablo de nuevo el ninja.-Los tres aprobaron. ¡El equipo siete comienza su primera misión mañana!-mostro un pulgar en alto a manera de aprobación.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! ¡De veras! ¡Soy un ninja!-grito triunfante la ojiazul. Aún conservaba demasiada energía. No podía esperar para contarle a Iruka-sensei. Seguro que estaría orgulloso de ella y la llevaría a comer un buen plato de ramen a Ichiraku.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Naruko corría lo más rápido que podía. La felicidad la inundaba en esos momentos. Tenía que llegar rápido a donde Iruka-sensei, él tenía que ser el primero en saber que oficialmente era una ninja y que ahora pertenecía al equipo siete. Llego a la academia. Pudo ver que ya no había niños alrededor, así que dedujo que las clases ya habían terminado hace un rato. Entro en la institución y se dirigió al salón donde Iruka le daba clases anteriormente. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la persona que más quería en el mundo. El joven castaño se encontraba recogiendo algunos papeles…

-¡Iruka-sensei!-la niña se abalanzo contra el muchacho. El solo atino a recibirla con ambos brazos abiertos para después cerrarlos en un tierno abrazo.- ¡Estoy muy feliz!-dijo contra el pecho del mayor.

-¿Y puedo saber el porqué de tu felicidad?-pregunto sonriente sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Es que ahora...-se separó un poco y levanto el rostro para poder ver mejor al castaño.-…soy oficialmente un genin. Kakashi-sensei nos aprobó a mí y a mi equipo.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara del moreno. El joven maestro la volvió a atraer a su cuerpo armando de nuevo ese abrazo tan acogedor. Se sentía orgulloso de ella. Puso una mano sobre sus dorados cabellos y empezó a acariciarlos…

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Naruko Uzumaki.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**_

 _ **¡Konishiwa!:3 Jeje**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo xD Lamento no actualizar tan rápido, pero es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer, que simplemente a veces no puedo escribir tanto como yo quisiera. Respecto a lo del "Dattebayo" y el "De veras" Bueno decidí utilizar el "De veras" de la versión latinoamericana porque… bueno, yo crecí viendo Naruto en Cartoon Network y pues como todos saben Naruto siempre lo decía así. No sé, simplemente me gusta cómo suena cuando lo decía de niño. Pero he pensado en cambiarlo al "Dattebayo" pero cuando ya escriba de Naruto Shippuden xD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y…**_

 _ **Mata ne, Sayonara n.n**_


	6. ¡Comienzan las misiones!

_-¡Iruka-sensei!-la niña se abalanzo contra el muchacho. El solo atino a recibirla con ambos brazos abiertos para después cerrarlos en un tierno abrazo.- ¡Estoy muy feliz!-dijo contra el pecho del mayor._

 _-¿Y puedo saber el porqué de tu felicidad?-pregunto sonriente sin deshacer el abrazo._

 _-Es que ahora...-se separó un poco y levanto el rostro para poder ver mejor al castaño.-…soy oficialmente un genin. Kakashi-sensei nos aprobó a mí y a mi equipo._

 _Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara del moreno. El joven maestro la volvió a atraer a su cuerpo armando de nuevo ese abrazo tan acogedor. Se sentía orgulloso de ella. Puso una mano sobre sus dorados cabellos y empezó a acariciarlos…_

 _-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Naruko Uzumaki._

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

" _ **Comienzan las misiones"**_

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _-Naru-chan, por favor.-decía la princesa del byakugan._

 _-He dicho que no, Hinata.-contesto la rubia.-eso es para niñas…no va conmigo.- La Hyūga opinaba que un cambio de imagen le vendría bien._

 _-Pero tú también eres una niña, además creo que es necesario. No puedes llevar el cabello suelto a una misión y menos si el cabello esta tan largo como el tuyo. Eso solo te retrasaría.-la pelicorto ya se estaba cansando de la terquedad de su amiga.-Por favor.-suplico una vez más._

 _-¡Ay! ¡Está bien, tú ganas! Pero solo porque tienes muy buenos argumentos ¡De veras!-por fin se había rendido ante las palabras de Hinata.-Puedes peinarme, pero procura que no sea un peinado muy femenino.-aviso la ojiazul._

 _-Como digas Naru-chan.-contesto con una tímida sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cepillarle su larga y dorada cabellera.-Te prometo que te gustara._

 _-Si tú lo dices.-finalizo no muy convencida._

… _ **Fin del flashback…**_

-Aun no puedo creer que Hinata haya logrado convencerme de esto.-solto un sonoro suspiro mientras se contemplaba en el espejo.-Pero está bien, con estas coletas me siento con más libertad. Además creo que con esto también podre moverme con más facilidad.-comenzó a mover sus dos coletas.-Bien, es hora de irme.-cerro la puerta de su departamento y se dispuso a ir al encuentro con su equipo.

…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-grito Naruko al ver a su maestro recargado en la puerta de salida de Konoha.

-Naruko, hola.-saludo tranquilamente.-Te estábamos esperando. Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran en el árbol de haya junto con el señor Tazuna.-señaló.

-Ese vejete.-dijo entre dientes ya que su primer encuentro no había sido muy bueno…

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _-Ahora, para la siguiente misión del equipo siete tenemos varias opciones…-hablo el tercero.-…cuidar él bebe de tres años del consejero en jefe, ayudar a su esposa en las compras, sembrar patas en el…_

 _-¡No!-grito la menor del equipo.- ¡Yo quiero una verdadera misión ninja! ¡Algo retador y emocionante!-decía mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de desacuerdo.- ¡No tonterías como esas!_

 _-¡Como te atreves!-esta vez Iruka era el que gritaba.- ¡Apenas eres una genin sin experiencia! ¡Al igual que los demás empezaras con misiones sencillas para poder desarrollar tu potencial y adquirir experiencia!-el chūnin hablo con autoridad._

 _-¡Hablas enserio! ¡Cuidar a un bebe no es una misión más bien es una gran estupidez!..._

 _-Ahhh-Kakashi-sensei le había proporcionado un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se callara._

 _-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así, Naruko?-la niña empezó a sobarse la cabeza mientras miraba con desprecio a su sensei. Lanzo algunas maldiciones en su mente._

 _-Naruko, parece que no haz entendido el gran privilegio que se te ha dado...-interfirió el hokage.-…todos los días nos llegan diferentes tipos de solicitudes a la aldea, desde cuidado de bebes hasta asesinatos. Estas mismas son cuidadosamente analizadas y catalogadas en rango A, B, C o D, dependiendo del grado de dificultad. Nosotros los ninjas también somos calificados según nuestra habilidad. Hokage, Jōnin, Chūnin y Genin. Por lo tanto asignamos al ninja apropiado según la experiencia, es por eso que ustedes solo tienen misiones de rango D. Deben de empezar por el inicio del sendero shinobi.-dijo triunfante a su discurso.-Mphh._

 _-Entonces ayer comí ramen con cátsup pero hoy se me antoja mizo ramen.-contaba Naruko valiéndole las palabras del tercero y captando la atención de su sensei y compañeros._

 _-¡Silencio!-exclamo molesto por tal atrevimiento de los presentes._

 _-Ah, lo siento.-Kakashi se disculpó por él y su equipo._

 _-¡Ay! ¡Usted siempre me sermonea como si fuera mi abuelo o algo parecido! ¡Yo ya no soy una niña mocosa! ¡Ahora soy un ninja y quiero una misión como tal!-se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda mientras inflaba sus cachetes.-Mphh._

 _-Ah, hablaremos de esto luego.-el peliplata se rindió ante los berrinches de su alumna._

 _-Jajajaja.-comenzó a reír el anciano.-Naruko quiere demostrarnos que ya no es una niña tonta. Ella antes era una niña tonta y ahora quiere una misión. Así será.-la atención de todo el equipo siete se posó en el tercero._

 _-¿Ah?- soltaron al unísono con un brillo especial en sus caras._

 _-Puesto que estas tan decidida voy a darte una misión categoría C…serás una guardaespaldas en un viaje.-conto el hombre._

 _-¿Enserio? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Protegeremos a una princesa o algo así?-dijo emocionada._

 _-No seas impaciente, lo traeré aquí pronto. Traigan a nuestro visitante-ordeno._

 _-¿Qué rayos?-un hombre de tal vez unas cincuenta años había aparecido ante ellos y con una botella de sake.- ¿Un montón de niños mocosos?-expreso con desagrado. -¿Y realmente quieren que crea que ella es un ninja?-comenzó a tomar de su sake.-Hablo de la pequeñita con expresión de tarada._

 _-¿Eh?-miro a Sakura pero era obvio que se refería a ella. Sakura era más alta que ella. Su mirada se oscureció.- ¡Acabare contigo! ¡De veras! ¡Voy a destruirlo! ¡Ya verás!-gritaba tratando de librarse del agarre de Kakashi-sensei._

 _-No puedes acabar con un cliente Naruko, así no funcionan las cosas.-explicaba con pesadez el jōnin._

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Ahora ya podemos irnos.-decía Kakashi mientras comenzaba a caminar con el fin de que todos lo siguieran.

-¡Sí! ¡Muy bien!-exclamo felizmente. Por fin saldría de la aldea y podría conocer nuevos y emocionantes lugares.

 _-¿Por qué estará tan emocionada?-pensó Sasuke._

-¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto Naruko?-pregunto la pelirosa un poco irritada por la actuación de la rubia.

-Esta es la primera vez que voy a salir de la aldea.-comenzó a hacer varias poses.-Ahora soy una viajera.-empezó a reír escandalosamente.- ¡De veras!

- _¿Viajera? ¡Dios! Que infantil es.-el azabache comenzó a seguir a Kakashi. No quería fastidiarse con la presencia del señor Tazuna, ni con la de Sakura y menos con la de Naruko._

-¿Se supone que debo de confiarle mi vida a una ninja debilucha como esta? Es una broma.-hablo con malicia el hombre.

-No se preocupe.-tranquilizo el peliplateado.-Ella viene conmigo y yo soy un Jōnin. No necesita preocuparse.

- _Ninja debilucha_.-resonó en la mente de Naruko.- _¿Por qué rayos tenemos que proteger a un vejete como este? Si sigue hablando así de mi voy a partirlo en dos._

-¡Nunca insultes aun ninja! ¡Eso es un gran error! ¡Yo soy una de los mejores ninja que ha existido! Además… ¡Un día seré el mejor hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba! ¡Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki! ¡Recuérdalo!-dijo con seguridad.

…

Llevaban un buen tramo de caminata. Hasta ahora todo parecía normal. Peleas por parte del señor Tazuna y Naruko, unos cuantos regaños de Sakura para Naruko, mientras que Kakashi solo miraba a todos con aburrimiento y Sasuke con cara de fastidio. Nada fuera de lo normal…

-¡¿Qué?!-solto el Jōnin al verse "atrapado" entre unas cadenas que aparecieron de la nada.

-¡Ahhh!-grito espantada Sakura.

-¿Q-Qué?-fue lo único que logro articular Naruko al ver al peliplata atrapado.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-dos ninjas habían logrado atrapar al tan aclamado ninja que copia y aparentemente también lo habían logrado descuartizar con sus singulares cadenas con picos.

-Ahora es tu turno.-ambos ninjas ahora se encontraban detrás de la ojiazul. Naruko se quedó estática. Sacaron las cadenas y las tiraron en contra de la rubia. Cuando se dirigían hacia ella, Sasuke tiro una shuriken para que dieran al árbol y así desviar las cadenas. Los ninjas quedaron inmovilizados, así que decidieron romper las cadenas e ir tras de Tazuna quien era su verdadero objetivo. Sakura se colocó frente al hombre, Sasuke al ver eso se dirigió a ella y se puso frente a ambos ninjas esperando el impacto.

-Hola.-dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras tomaba a ambos ninja perversos por el cuello.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Está vivo!

- _Presumido.-_ surco por la mente de Sasuke.

-Pero él estaba…-el señor Tazuna no sabía que decir.

-Naruko, siento no haberte ayudado inmediatamente. No quería que te lastimaran…pero tampoco creí que te quedarías paralizada como lo hiciste.-le echó en cara. Camino hacia Sasuke y Sakura.

 _-Bueno, después de todo si lograron salvarme.-pensó el anciano._

-Buen trabajo, Sasuke, sin problemas.-felicito.-Sakura, tú también.

- _Fui una inútil, y Sasuke tan tranquilo. Pareciera como si ya lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Se ve tan calmado y no tiene ni un rasguño.-apretó los puños.-y yo tan débil. Él tuvo que venir a salvarme. ¿Por qué no puedo estar a su nivel?-se lamentó internamente._

-Oye.-le hablo el azabache sacando de sus pensamientos a la pequeña rubia.

-Amm, ¿Si?

-¿No te lastimaste o si… miedosita?-sonrió con superioridad. Disfrutaba de como la rubia se ponía roja de la vergüenza y el coraje a la vez.

-Tsk.-esas palabras la hicieron enfurecer.- ¡Uchiha bastardo!-insulto.

-¡Naruko!-interrumpió el jōnin.- No te muevas, las garras de esos ninjas tenían veneno.

-¿Eh?-solto confundida.

 _-¿Veneno?-pasó por la mente del más pálido. Estaba seguro de que había impedido que los ninjas perversos tocaran a Naruko. La preocupación lo invadió un poco pero logro disimularlo bastante bien._

-Tienes que cortar la irrigación de veneno y sacarlo de tu cuerpo.-explico con calma.-está dentro de tu sangre así que no te muevas mucho. Eso irrigaría el veneno.-Kakashi luego se dirigió al señor Tazuna.-por cierto señor Tazuna, tenemos que hablar.-sentencio el jōnin.

-Como diga.

…

El joven ninja que copia hato a ambos ninjas perversos al árbol más cercano.

-Ellos son jōnin de la aldea escondida entre la neblina.-comenzó a explicar.-su especialidad es el ataque implacable. Ellos siguen peleando sin importar el sacrificio.

-¿Cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada?-pregunto uno de los ninjas perversos.

-Un charco ¿Enserio? Cundo ni siquiera a llovido en semanas.-ironizo el peliplata.

-Mphh.-bufo molesto el ninja.

-Entonces...-ahora era Tazuna quien tomaba la palabra.-…¿Por qué dejaste que los genin se enfrentaran en batalla?

-Pude haberme encargado de ellos desde el principio. Pero entonces no les hubiera entendido nada. Necesitaba saber cuál era su objetivo.-Kakashi miraba gélidamente al hombre mayor.

-¿Y qué entendiste?-pregunto de manera agresiva.

-Esto; Me preguntaba si iban tras nosotros, un ninja atacando a otro ninja, o si iban tras de usted… "El gran constructor de puentes". –el jōnin ahora sabía todo.-Cuando lleno su solicitud usted pidió una protección estándar, por ladrones y salteadores de caminos. No dijo que había ninja buscándolo y persiguiéndolo.-paro un poco.-si hubiéramos sabido eso tal vez hubiéramos clasificado esta misión como B o más alta. Nuestra tarea solo era llevarlo hasta su destino y protegerlo mientras terminaba de construir su puente. De haber sabido que teníamos que enfrentar ataques de enemigos ninja hubiéramos contado con un equipo diferente y le hubiéramos cobrado el valor de una misión B. Aparentemente usted tiene sus razones, pero el que nos haya mentido no es aceptable, ya que ahora estamos más allá del alcance de esta misión.

-Solo somos genin.-intervino Sakura.-deberíamos volver a nuestra aldea, una vez ahí podríamos ir al doctor para que trate la herida de Naruko.-su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

-Hmph.-salió del azabache.

-¿Ah?-solto la nombrada.

-La mano de Naruko podría ser un problema…-expreso el ojinegro.-….ah, supongo que es mejor regresar a la aldea.

 _-¿Regresar a la aldea? –surco por la mente de la rubia.-No, eso sí que no.-tomo un kunai de su porta armas y se lo enterró en la herida parando la irrigación de veneno. Todos la miraron asombrados por aquel inesperado acto.-_ ¿Por qué tengo que ser diferente? ¿Por qué siempre soy…? Ay, ay…-el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era impresionante.

-¡Naruko ya basta! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Trabaje tan duro para llegar hasta aquí, me presione mucho a mi misma hasta lastimarme. Entrene sola y por horas, lo que sea para poder hacerme más fuerte, para alcanzar mi sueño.-tomo una gran bocanada de aire.- Jamás volveré a retraerme, ni dejare que nadie me rescate. Jamás escapare y no volveré a perder ante nadie.- _sentida.-fue lo único que pensó Sasuke.-_ Se los prometo ante esta herida, de veras. Señor constructor, completare esta misión, lo respetare y protegeré con este cuchillo kunai ¡Un verdadero ninja jamás se da por vencido! ¡Ni yo lo hare! No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, ahora vámonos.

-Naruko, eso fue realmente grandioso.-halago el jōnin.-como cortaste la irrigación de veneno pero si pierdes un poco más de sangre vas a morir.

Hubo un gran silencio y cierta ninja se comenzó a tornar azul. Naruko comenzó a sudar frio por lo dicho de su sensei.

-Sería buena idea que pararas el sangrado, enserio.-dijo Kakashi divertido tras su espalda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No ¡No! ¡No!-grito asustada.- ¡Soy muy joven para que todo acabe de este modo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor no!

-Haber, muéstrame tu mano.

-¡Naruko! ¡Tienes una personalidad autodestructiva!-le grito Sakura.- y eso se llama ser masoquista.

 _-Y aun después de ese discurso sigue siendo una dobe._

La cara de Kakashi se tornó seria al ver la herida de Naruko ya casi por cerrar.- _La herida está comenzando a sanar…impresionante… ¿este es el poder del zorro de las nueve colas?_

-Ah ¿Esta muy seria la expresión de su rostro? Me está asustando ¿estoy bien?-pregunto con el color azul aun en su cara.

-Humm, si si, estarás bien.-contesto mientras comenzaba a vendar su mano.

…

-¡¿Fracasaron?! ¡¿Fracasaron?! ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-preguntaba con ira un hombre pequeño de traje negro y gran boca.-Se supone que eran asesinos certeros, ¡Gaste mucho dinero en ustedes!

-Deja de lloriquear.-dijo el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de aquella sala. Tomo su gran espada y la apunto al cuello del hombre de baja estatura, este último trago duro.-esta vez me encargare yo personalmente…-su voz se oía de ultratumba.-…y esta espada será lo último que verán en sus vidas esa bola de ninjas de la hoja. Por algo soy Zabuza Momochi…el demonio escondido entre la neblina.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **¡Konishiwa!:3 Lo sé, tardo mucho en actualizar:l Y lo siento, ¡De veras!**_

 _ **Pero bueno, enserio muchas gracias a las personas que aún siguen esta historia:3 Los llevo en el fondo de mi kokoro uwu**_

 _ ***Kokoa Kirkland: Agradezco mucho tus palabras. ¿Sabes? Es bueno saber que hay personas como tú, que entienden lo complicado que es escribir y a la vez llevar una vida, ya que no es sencillo y más cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza DDD'; También gracias por la crítica constructiva, me fijare más en la ortografía. (Jaja quisiera creer más en mis palabrasxD) Cuando notes cosas así siéntete con la libertad de decírmelo. Me gusta que señalen mis errores ya que me ayuda a escribir mejorc:**_

 _ ***Orihime Miyuko: Si, Naruko y Hinata se ven bien de amigas n.n Jaja Sasuke es un orgulloso que no le gusta admitir que puede llegar a sentir cariño por los demás (y en especial por Naruko:v) Pero en un futuro tal vez lo haga. Si, fue hermoso, casi lloro cuando lo escribic: Gracias y saludos:3**_

 _ ***magnolia: Ya actualicexD Intentare actualizar más rápido 8)**_

 _ ***Daio yousu: Jeje gracias:) Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Sayonara, mata ne:3**_


End file.
